Twin Personality
by inupuppy1596
Summary: Bella has a twin sister? Who's dead! WHAT! Read on to learn the amazing and horrifying story of Katrina Anna Swan and the extent she will go to keep her sister safe. But, what can a sister do when she already dead. Read to find out. OOC and OC. Slight Character bashing and foul language.
1. Kit

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. But Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it form another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_**AN: Dear Readers I would like to say sorry in advent for all the mistakes you will most likely fined in this story. While English is my first and only language I seem to still fail at it. I am looking for a Beta and if anyone is interested please send me a PM. Now without further undue on with our story.**_

_**P.S This story is full of OOC and of course my OC Kit and some light bashing of others**_**.**

**Twin Personality**

** Chapter 1- Kit**

"God if she has anymore self-caused accidents you might want to worry about whether, or not she is suicidal."

"Rosalie."

"What you know its true, this is the third time in two days. The girl's been hurt in some way. Bleeding around vampires is bad enough and now this. Come on this girl's got problems."

"Enough Rosalie!"

"Whatever Carlisle you know I'm right."

"Shut up, guys she awake."

"BELLA!? Bella can you hear me?"

"No try talkin' a little louder. I think my right ear still works." I said opening my eyes looking around at the beautiful and pale people around me. The room I was in was as unfamiliar as the people, but I was, used to waking up in strange places. It was my life since 'she' locked me away. Since we had moved to Forks.

'Please for Charlie's sake don't let her out' our so-called mother had pleaded just before we boarded the plane and 'SHE' had listen to her.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Pale Bronze Boy asked.

"Oh ah. I'm swell, just ya know layin' here surrounded by seven dangerous peoplepires who are all starvin' themselves. Greatest thin' in the world. Really put things into prospective."

"Uh? What?" Big muscle meat head questioned.

"Confused Meat-Head. Don't worry happens to me all the time. Just smile and nod and all the good people will never know."

Silence. Huh. Bliss. I loved it. Their faces were the picture of confusion, while I relished in my freedom.

"What the hell? Did the knock on the head jar her personality or something?" Beautiful and blonde snapped ending the silence.

"And they say blondes are stupid. You are, indeed right. The name is Kit and I for the lack of a better term am Bellie-boo's alter ego or better, half. Which ever works for you."

"Wait?! Your not Bella? Bronze boy asked confused.

"Nope. Bellie-boo's fast asleep and it's my turn to play. Feels good to, be free. Urg! I can't believe our so-called mother got Bellie-boo to agree to not let me out where others could see. I mean I get it I can't let Daddy-dearest find out just how truly fucked up we are."

"So what are you? Are you some kind of, split personality or something?" Confused Pixy asked.

"Huh no, there was no horrible event that gave me life. Bell and I were born this way. Two conscious minds tripped in one body. Twins really. Only one of our bodies didn't make it past birth. Didn't even know we were different from other people till we were four. But hey, it's all good. We're enough alike that we don't fight most of the time, and hey we're never without the other."

"So why haven't we meant before?" Bronze Boy asked stepping closer.

"Hello did ya not listen when I said our mother asked us to keep it on the download and not let our father know."

"I got that but we're dating Love and I think I should know something like this." Bronze boy said.

"Uhh... That's where you're wrong pretty boy. Your datin' Bell not me. Honesty I don't even see what she likes about you, but whatever to each their own, I guess." Bronze boy looked confused and heart-broken.

"Don't be sad pretty boy. Bell for whatever reason loves ya. I just don't"

"But, you said you were alike." Bronze boy pouted.

"Yeah 'bout that we're not. Bell, she quiet classical music, books, and life kinda girl. The good little Momma's girl and all that. Me, I really don't like classical stuff. I mean instrumental music ain't so bad. But, it ain't a twenty-four, seven thin'. It's more like a bed time one. The only kind of classics I read are poems. Right off the top of my head, my favorite is The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe. And I like the Bitchy Blonde more than I like you. Sorry pretty boy you broke up with my sister and left her alone in the forest. I mean really who does that."

The clan of peoplepires stared at me confused and dum-struck.

"So yeah, what do yall wanna do till Bell wakes?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Kit was it? Can you tell me what it like for you and Bella to share a body?" Doctorpire asked.

"Oh, come on Doctor C. Don't play twenty questions with me. Bell will be awake soon and she can tell ya all ya want to know. I mean she's gonna be mad enough that I decided to come out and play, but the little Pixy told yall I was awake."

"Why do you talk like that?" Meat-Head asked.

"Ah good question. Well see, when we were 10 mother sent us to summer camp she had things she wanted to do. Anyways, Bell hated it. Me, I loved it. So, Bell stay asleep most of the time and before then I never really talk to anyone, but Bell and mother. I met a girl who talks like I am now. Fell in love with it. Picked it up. It kinda stuck and well here we stand." I answered.

"You know you're a little strange." Pixypire said.

"Me and that the kettle callin' the pot black. Little pixy ya do remember ya're a personpire who can see the future and eats Bambi and his woodland friends. Right?"

"Don't call me pixy and why don't you just say vampire" The now annoyed looking pixypire said.

"First, I nickname everyone whether they like it or not so it's either pixy or short stack ya choose. Second, Ya do know what the, definition of the word vampire is don't ya. I don't think yall fit the description, really yall are just people with strange diets and a little more everythin' else. Who sometimes have gifts like seein' the future." I said confidently.

"That doesn't make any sense since we're vampire how can we not fit the definition?" Questioned Bitchy Blondie.

"Looks like I'm playin' twenty questions anyways. Look Bitchy first, yall don't drink people blood in their sleep. Second, livin' dead as yall are yall ain't really a corpse. Third yall ain't undeparted spirits or demons controllin' a corpse. And lastly yall don't pray ruthlessly on other nor are yall extortionist. So till they change the, definition of the word vampire yall are just peoplepires."

Silence and then ...

_**AN: Please Review and let me know what you think. But no flaming please I might cry. **_

_**AN: 5/14/14 slight mistakes have been fixed.**_

_**AN:5/22/14 This chapter has been betaed thanks to **__**The Daughter of Night.**_


	2. Bella Awake

_**AN: Hello again dear readers. I hope you all liked chapter 1 and while I still don't have a Beta if any of you see mistakes please feel free to let me know either in a review or PM. And anyone willing to Beta this story please send me a PM and let me know. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes and if anyhing sounds like it form another finfic let me know the name of the fanfic and authors names.**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephine Mayars. But Kit is mine. You are more then welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from.**_

_**P.S This story is full of OOC and of course my own OC Kit and some light bashing of others.**_

_Last time: ""That doesn't make any sense since we're vampire how can we not fit the definition?" Questioned Bitchy Blondie._

_"Looks like I'm playin' twenty questions anyways. Look Bitchy first, yall don't drink people blood in their sleep. Second, livin' dead as yall are yall ain't really a corpse. Third yall ain't undeparted spirits or demons controlin' a corpse. And lastly yall don't prey ruthlessly on other nor are yall extortionist so till they change the definition of the word vampire yall are just poeplepires."_

_Silence and then ..._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 2 - Bella's awake**

"Oh great now Bell is awake." I said feeling annoyed.

"Kit! What are you doing?!" Bell asked.

"Ah hey Sis. I was just playin' twenty question with the Cullens. It's all good."

"Good? How is any of this good? You promised that you wouldn't come out when people were around." Bell snapped.

" Well technically that's not what I said. I said I'd only come out if I had to."

"And you felt like you had to did you?" she growled.

"Well yeah the pixypire told 'em I was awake. I was all content listenin' to the Bitchy Blonde sayin' how she thinks you're suicidal." I explained.

"You could have- wait she thinks I'm suicidal. Why?" asked Bell confused.

"Uh.. somethin' to do with bleedin' in front of peoplepires and your by weekly trips to the E.R."

"You know what I don't even care. The points is that you should have woken me up."

"Oh come on it ain't like I told your Bronze boypire anythin' embarrassin' 'bout ya. Though he did creepily try to put the moves on me even when I told 'em I wasn't ya."

"He did what?!"

"Yeah he seems to thinks that since we share a body he is datin' the both of us."

"That-that's messed up!"

"Hey ya ain't gotta tell me I put 'em straight. I don't even like the pretty boy."

"You didn't tell him that did you?" She asked sounding a little worried.

"Course I did. I ain't needed him thinkin' he got a chance with me."

"Kit you don't tell people things like that! This is why your not allowed out. You lack a filter. You just say what ever your thinking. Do you remember when we were eight and you told mom's boyfriend that he looked like a child molester." She said starting to get very angry at me.

"He did and as a few mouths later proved he was or do ya not remember me almost beatin' him to death with your Hello Kitty lamp. After we woke up in the middle of the night to him naked in our room tryin' to undress us!" I growled back annoyed

...

"Um guys you do realize your talking out loud right and I gotta say it kind of creepy." Meat-Head said.

"Uh no sorry." I muttered.

"Um h-hey guys. So Carlisle what damage did I do to myself this time?" Bell asked uncomfortable.

"Yourself? You mean us." I said.

"Shut up Kit. It's technically my body so it's myself." She growled at me.

"Yeah whatever." I said then added " I'm goin' to sleep wake me whenever pretty boy leaves ya again or ya feel like ya need whatever. Not like it matters much since it's your body and all."

"Kit! Wait I didn't mean it like that."

I didn't answer.

"Great" Bell muttered.

"Bella? Love." Bronzepire started moving closer "Is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay starting with the fact that you hit on my sister" Bell snapped, mother's attitude come out of her.

"I didn't hit on her Bella!"

"Oh and what do you call it?"

"I..That is to say, maybe she was jealous." Bronze boy stammered.

"Jealous of what? She doesn't even like you, she told you that. I mean at first she thought you were okay and was grateful to you for saving us from the van and the guys in Port Angles. But, she started disliking you at the baseball game." Bell was on a roll it happened whenever she was really upset.

"Why." asked pretty boy his family just staring on.

"Well for starters she was the one who came up with the plan to trick James. There was more to it but you guys wouldn't listen. Heck she was the one talking to you all in the garage. She kept trying to tell you not to go to Phoenix . She was going on and on about stages, plans, perpetrator, prey, and other such things that I don't really understand. But her plans normal work out for the best. Now she just thinks your controlling, over bearing and semi-abusive." She ranted.

"Abusive?" question Mommapire.

"Uhh.." Bell said before looking away.

"Does Edward hurt you" Doctorpire asked moving between his son and Bell.

"No of course not" Bell half lied.

"Then why does your sister think he abusive" Bitchy Blondie growled.

"Ummm Well...He ummm..." Bell was being to panic.

"Clam down everyone. She's starting to have a panic attack" Cowboy said speaking for the first time all day.

I felt Bell begin to retract and surged forward as she hid deeper in our mind.

_**AN: Please review and let me know what you think also here is a list of the nick names mention so far.**_

_**Rosalie-Bitchy/ Bitchy Blonde/ Bitchy Blondie**_

_**Jasper-Cowboy**_

_**Bella-Bell/Bellie-boo/ Sis**_

_**Edward-Bronze boy/Pretty boy/Bronze boypire/Bronzepire**_

_**Alice-Pixy/ Pixypire/ Shortstack**_

_**Esme-Mommapire**_

_**Carlisle- Doctorpire/Doctor C**_

_**Emmett-Meat-Head**_

_**AN: 5/14/14 slight mistakes fixed**_

_**AN: 5/22/14 Chapter has been Betaed Thanks to **__**The Daughter of Night.**_


	3. Kit's Pain

_**AN: Hello Readers, first I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed. I would also like to tell you that Chapter 1 and 2 had some minor error fixed typo things mostly. Also I would like to say this story is completely written its just a matter of typing it and fixing what ever mistakes I find myself. The story is 87 note book pages long and has 27 chapters so no worries about this story going on finished. Again sorry for any mistakes you do find and fell free to let me know about them in either a review or PM also anyone willing to Beta this story please let me on in a PM.**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephine Mayars. But Kit is mine. You are more then welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it form another story please let me know and i will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time:"Then why does your sister think he abusive" Bitchy Blondie growled._

_"Ummm Well...He ummm..." Bell was being to panic._

_"Clam down everyone she start to have a panic attack" Cowboy said specking for the first time all day._

_I felt Bell begin to retract and surged forward as she hid deeper in our mind._

**Twin Personality**

_**Chapter 3-Kit's Pain**_

""I think he's abusive because of the way he talks to her and treats her. Always tellin' her how stupid she is and how she makes bad decisions. The fact that she feels the need to run from him just to see Motor-Mouth and the pack should tell ya how controllin' he is. Do I need to go on? Hell he's a god dam stalker and was even before they started datin'. Sneakin' into our room at night and followin' us all the time."

"Edward is that true?" Mommapire asked.

"Yes, but it's not abusive I never hurt Bella. I wouldn't! I just want to make sure she safe that all."

Mommapire growled and hit him across the face yelling "Edward just because you don't physically hurt her doesn't mean you haven't hurt her. You demeaned her, took her choice away. You abused her! Maybe not physically but emotionally and mentally."

"Go Mommapire! See I told Bell ya were amazin' and would understand." I said happily.

"Mommapire?" she question looking at me.

I felt my cheeks heat.

"Uhg... Yeah cause ya are like a mom and a personpire and uh... I'm gotta shut up now."

I looked away feeling eyes on me. Suddenly a pair of cold arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"It's okay Kit and thank you."

I could feel tears prickle in my eyes as I blinked rapidly at the feeling of her hug.

"Uh... You're-you're huggin' me" I stammered.

She pulled back and said " I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No it-it's not that. It felt nice. I just... that is nobody..."

"You have never been hugged before?" she asked confused.

I shook my head "No normally Bell's in control and I can't feel things physically. So uh.. no."

"What about your mom?" Pixypire asked.

My eyes burn as I answered "She doesn't like me and gets mad if I take control so normally I don't."

"Oh honey" Mommapire said pulling me into her arms.

I blinked rapidly as I tried to keep my tears at bay. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her as tears dripped form my eyes. All of my pain and heartache flooded me as I hid my face into her shoulder and start to bawl.

Finally the pain was becoming to much I could hear the Cowboypire's sharp in take of breath and his low growl. So I did the only thing I could, I pulled back sending Bell's consciousness back to were it belonged and went to the world where I belonged.

Like my own plane of existence where I controlled everything. At the moment it was in the form of a house with two bedrooms, a library, a living room, bath room, and a kitchen even a garden outside with a grove of trees. This was my place. Bell controlled our body but the mind was my domain.

I walked to the bathroom and began a hot shower. I could hear Bell calling me but I didn't care she wasn't in danger at the moment and didn't need me.

I sent her a mental no and step into the shower letting the hot water run over my mental and only true body. Here I was real. I existed. I could touch things. Watch whatever movie I wanted provided that either Bell or I had seen it in the real world. Same thing with books, music, and food. If we had experienced it in the real world. Had a memory of it I could extracted the memory and make it real here.

The only thing I never made and couldn't change was my body. Stepping out of the shower I wiped off the steaming mirror, drying myself I looked at myself. Dark brown hair like my father and sister's, the same heart shaped face like my sister but mine was even paler. My mother's light green eyes and short frame.

Grabbing the brush I ran it through my waist length hair over and over again as it slowly dried. I was used to things like this. Most people would either towel dry their hair or blow dry it. But, all I had was time so I would just keep brushing it as it dried.

Hair finished, I moved into my bedroom where I dressed in tight blue jeans and a lavender color shirt with a black lace bar and panties set. I had the same build as my sister only shorter.

Finished dressing and tried of my sister calling me I lifted up from my home and went to the conscious side.

_**AN: Thank you for reading and please review. Also any no nicknames will be listed at the ending of whatever chapter they appeared in.**_

_**Jasper-Cowboypire**_

_**Jacob-Motor-Mouth**_

_**AN: 5/22/14 Chapter has been Betaed thanks to **__**The Daughter of Night.**_


	4. Answers and Lies

_**AN: Hello Dear Readers, As always I sorry for any mistake you find and if you do find one please feel free to let me know in either a review or Pm and anyone willing to Beta this story please send me a PM.**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephine Mayars. But Kit is mine. You are more then welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it form another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: Hair finished I moved into my bedroom where I dressed in tight blue jeans and a lavender color shirt with a black lace bar and panties set. I had the same build as my sister only shorter._

_Finish dressing and tried of my sister calling me I lifted my home and went to the consciousness side._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 4-Answer and Lies**

"Finally what were you doing that was so important you couldn't answer me sooner?" Bell asked.

She was still in the clan of peoplepires living room only now some of the peoplepire were gone. Only Doctorpire, Mommapire, Cowboypire, and Pixypire remained.

"I was in the shower"I said answering Bell's question.

"In the shower and what if I had been in danger while you were in the shower?"Bell growled.

She was upset with me for ignoring her. But at the moment I didn't care.

"Then my house would have shook as your body expelled a large amount of adrenaline do to your fear and instinctive knowledge of danger." Was my answer.

"Seems like someone's in the smart alack I don't care mode." Bell commented sharply.

"Is that all ya need if so I think I'll go."

"No that not all Carlisle would like to ask us some questions."

"Fine."

Bell turn to Doctorpire who was waiting on the other side of the room and said "We're ready."

"Okay good. Now Bella was telling me how you have control over some kind of mental house or something." He asked looking very much like a kid in a candy store who had been told he could have anything he wanted.

"Mental house nice and no it's not like that. When we were younger and I was stuck in the subconscious part of Bell's mind all the time, I learned how to make what I call my plane. It's not like this world. When I first made it, it was just a dark empty place that I imagined having a night light and some where to lay down. Honestly I don't remember much of it's creation. We were really young two or three I think. It was pretty much like an imagination only much stronger and I can only add things that we have seen, touched, read, watched, smelled, and so on; in the real world. And it can't be a person or animal. At the moment it's a two story house with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a library, and a small yard."

"Wow that sounds amazing" Doctorpire said hyperly.

"Tell him about the library Kit." Bell.

"Through a lot of work I was able to figure out how to place each of our memory within' books, movies, or CDs. Includin' but not limited to; every book either of us has ever read, every song we have ever listened to, and every movie we have ever seen. But the quality of this depends on how old the memory is. An explain the Kipper cartoon Bell used to be addicted to when she was younger. Some of the episodes are in great condition, while others are blurry, missing the sound, or missing the picture."

"That's amazing! So it's like having a photographic memory." Doctorpire said getting even more hyper then he was before.

"Yeah somethin' like that any other questions."

"I have one." stated Mommapire and Bell turn to look at her as she asked "What do you look like Kit?"

With a mental question I was again in control of the body and I pulled a pen and notepad out of Bell's bag that was on the floor next to where we were sitting. Without a word I spent twenty minutes drawing the image I had just seen in the mirror adding labels stating eye and hair color.

Finished I passed Mommapire the note pad and relinquished control at the same time.

"Beautiful. You're an amazing artist Kit" Pixypire said looking at the picture over Mommapire shoulder. Cowboypire and Doctorpire nodded as Mommapire ran her hand over the paper.

"Anyways. Is there anything else" I asked wanting nothing more than to return to my plane where I could explore the emotions inside of me.

"What's your name or is it just Kit?" Cowboypire asked.

"Just Kit" I said.

"Her name is Katrina Anna Swan." Bell replied.

Anger flood me as I said " No it's not. Katrina Anna Swan died. She was still born and her body is buried in Forks crematory. My name is Kit. Now leave me alone."

_**AN: Question, comments. I'd love to hear them just review. You know you want to please. **_

_**AN: 5/22/14 Chapter has been Betaed thanks to **__**The Daughter of Night.**_


	5. Kit's Hidden Room & Thumper's Murder

_**AN: Hello everyone, just to let you know I won't be up dating on the weekends. As always sorry for any mistakes and if you see one let me know in either a review or PM. And anyone willing to Beta this story send me a PM.**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephine Mayars. But Kit is mine. You are more then welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it form another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: "Her name is Katrina Anna Swan." Bell replied._

_Anger flood me as I said " No its not Katrina Anna Swan died. She was still born and her body is buried in Forks crematory. My name is Kit. Now leave me alone."_

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 5- Kit's Hidden Room & Thumper's Murder**

I ran. There was nothing keeping me there and my anger was becoming uncontrollable. As I appeared in my house a new door appeared one that Bell didn't know about. The door itself wasn't hooked to the wall it just stood floating in the walkway. Opening the door I walked into my secret place. This was where I hid memories I didn't want my sister to see. It was a small room six feet by eight feet, each wall covered in book shelves. Expect a small spot where a desk sat.

Sitting at the desk I open a drawer and pulled out a picture. I lied. Katrina had lived for almost a whole week before her death. The picture was of two babies Katrina and her little sister Isabella.

Both twins had very short brown hair. One with light green eyes, the other with dark brown eyes.

Turning from the picture I pulled a movie case from the bookshelf behind me. A TV and DVD player appeared floating in front of me. Placing the disc in the player I watched as the video started.

It was of our mother and me in Bell's body talking. Bell was fast asleep. We were about five at the time.

_"I don't know who you are, how you know what you do or how your consciousness got into my daughter and I don't care. But, don't stand there and tell me your Katrina. Katrina died she did. I saw her. She had been crying. She just wouldn't stop. She kept waking up Bella and then she was sick. There was nothing the Doctors could do. She- she died by morning." Our Mother yell at me her hand clanged and eyes filled with tears._

_"But it is me Momma" I cried._

_"NO!" she yelled hands shaking "I want you out of my daughter's body. I want you to leave her alone. Leave us alone. Just- just leave."_

My eyes burned as I watch the video but before it could go on the room began to shake slightly. Something was scaring Bell.

Without a thought I was back in the consciousness.

'Kit' Bell cried throw our mental connection.

'What is it? What's happenin'?' I asked taking in the sight. She was back at our father's in her bedroom.

'Someone was here look." She point to the bed.

There laying in the middle of the bed was a bloody head of a rabbit with a note that said_ 'Run little rabbit run_'.

'Bell call one of the Cullens now!'

Just as she was dialing the number the phone rang.

"Bella I saw. Carlisle and I our on our way. I already called Charlie and asked if you could stay the night. Jasper is going to run a perimeter around your house while Esme calls the others. Just stay clam and we'll be there soon." Pixy voice said over the phone.

"Okay" was Bell weak replied be for she hung up the phone.

'Give me control' I said as I felt Bell starting to panic.

Within seconds I was once again in control. Slowly I moved to open the bedroom window then I began packing a bag for Bell before going down stairs. Setting the bag on the Kitchen table I grabbed a garbage bag and some disinfectant spray and went back up stairs.

Carefully I cleaned the mess of the rabbit's head and Bell's vomit. Wrapping it all together into the top blanket with the rabbit. I shoved it all into the garbage. I strip the the sheet after make sure there was nothing on them and took them to the laundry .

Finally as I finished cleaning and remaking the bed I heard a car pulling up. Peeking out the window I saw Pixypire and Doctorpire head for the door.

I met them in the Kitchen and hand Doctorpire the note which I had placed into a plastic bag.

"Kit?" Pixypire question.

I just nodded as I wash my hands for the hundredth time. I flinched when a hand landed on my shoulder turning I saw Pixypire.

"It'll be okay. We'll protect you guys."

I felt my throat tighten as I struggled to breathe and say "But,who will protect you."

"We'll be okay Kit I promise nothing will happen to us or you guys."

I was overwhelmed by fear, worry and a feeling I never felt before as I fell into the little Pixy's arms and started to cry.

She held me and for the second time that day and my living memory I was hugged as I cried.

The day was finally getting to be too much, even for me. The last thing I remember was the sound of Cowboypire talking to Doctorpire.

_**AN: And the end of another chapter thank you all for reading and please review.**_

_**AN: 5/22/14 Chapter has been Betaed thanks to **__**The Daughter of Night.**_


	6. Vicky

_**AN:Hello Readers, I hope you all had a good weekend. Also The Daughter of Night has agree to Beta this story for me so a big thanks to her. I'll back sure to put a note at the end of every chapter as it been edited but I will still add a new chapter each weekday around 11 EDT weather it been edited or not. So still sorry for all mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephine Mayars. But Kit is mine. You are more then welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it form another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: I was overwhelmed by fear worry and a feeling I never felt before as I fell into the little Pixys arms and started to cry._

_She held me and for the second time that day and my living memory I was hugged as I cried. _

_The day was finely getting to be to much even for me. The last thing I remember was the sound of Cowboypire talking to Doctorpire._

**Twin Persnality**

**Chapter 6- Vicky**

"Do you know who it was?" Meat-head.

"No I've never smelt this scent before." Cowboy.

"Neither have I." Doctor.

"One of them is waking up." Pixy.

"Kit?" Momma./"Bella?" Bronze Boy.

"Ugh my head is killin' me" I groaned trying to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up." Doctor.

"It's all good Doctor C sharin' a body with Bell insures I'm well expected to handle pain."

"But you said you don't feel things when Bella is in control and that you're not normally in control." said Meat-Head.

"I'm not and I don't, but Bell doesn't do too well with pain so whenever her pain levels go too high, I come out and if my pain levels got to high we both stay in. Though, Bell is always unconscious whenever we're both in the plane. She just stays asleep in her bed till I leave or kick her out."

Silence. This seems to happen a lot when I talk.

"Anyways, what did yall find out 'bout Thumper's murder?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"Nothing really, all we know is it was a vampire, but none of us have ever meet them before." Doctor answered.

"Mmmm... Vicky" I said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"What?" Doctor.

"Who?" Meat-Head.

"No, it can't be. We know her scent." Cowboy.

"So that doesn't mean she didn't find help. After all she already sent her and Pony-tails' coven mate Dreads after Bell."

"WHAT?!" Pixy/Momma/Doctor/Meat-Head/Bronze Boy

"When?" Bitchy Blondie.

"Makes sense." Cowboy.

"Why yall were gone we were saved by Motor-Mouth and his pack of over grown puppies."

Silence. Again. I was really starting to get tired of this.

...

'Wait it's not silent, they're just talkin' too fast and soft for me to hear. Dam those peoplepires.' I thought to my self finally catching on.

"Rude much peoplepires. Mind sharing with this lowly mortal what it is yall are talkin 'bout."

"Sorry we were just trying to work out a plan." Doctorpire.

"Ahh.. So... We're captives now."

"What? No!" Mommapire.

"Well then how 'bout yall take my advice into account then. Hmmm."

They all looked at each other before Doctor said "Your right we're sorry."

I just nodded at him as Cowboy said " What we were thinking is that we make sure that one of us is with you two at all times. While the rest of us scout the area for where Victoria might be hiding."

"Okay but what if Vicky shows up with her new besty and there is only one personpire to fight. Doesn't work to well that way does it."

"Mmm I thought of that, but with so few of us it makes things a little harder." Cowboy said.

"Soooo.. Just a thought here but why not have Motor-Mouth and the pup patrol help out. I mean come on his obsession with my sister should be exploited in some way don't ya think."

"The mutts would never help us." Bitchy Blondie.

"Oh my dear Bitchy that's were you're wrong. The pup patrol will jump at the chance to kill some vampires and if you word it right they'll demand that they get to help."

"What do you mean?" questioned Doctor C.

"Mmmgrm.. Sam after these vampires get what they want by killing or maiming Bella. Who do ya think they'll go after next?"

"You want to manipulate them?"Momma.

"It's true. Dreads was Vicky's coven mate she'll go after the wolves or at least tell the royal dudes about 'em."

"Mmm.. But, how would they help." Cowboy asked more to himself the anyone else.

"It's easy. First since they won't let you cross the treaty line, if you give 'em temporary access to your land then they can help with patrol. And this way if Vicky figures out the border she can't use it as an escape route. Next, one can stay with whoever is watching us and another can shadow Chief-Dad and with their mind linking thing they will all be able to know what one of them sees, hears, or smells something."

"Think about these things often do you?" Meat-Head.

"As a matter of fact yes. It's not like I have anythin' better to do most of-..."

'Kit what happened' Bell said though our mental conection.

'Little sis. Your up. We're good. Doctorpire and Pixypire brought us to the clan house and I was just telling everyone my plan on how to out smart Vicky, who we figured is behind the murder of poor little Thumper.'

'Victoria? I forgot about her. Do you really think it's her?'

'I do and if I am right she's got help, but don't worry. I think we got a good plan and as long as Motor-Mouth and his merry band of hyper teen boys and one bitchy teen girl do their part, it will all work out."

"KIT!? **KIT**?!" Mommapires voice called.

Shaking my head I looked at her.

"What happened? All a sudden you stopped talking and wouldn't answer us." The concern in her voice sounded strange when it was aimed towards me.

"It's okay Mommapire I was just talkin to Bell."

"Bella?! She's awake?!" Bronze Boy said hyperly.

Rolling my eyes I said "Yes and she's gonna come out after we're finished."

"I thought we were."Bronze Boy boy said pouting.

"Anyways Doctor C. Tomorrow morning if you could set up a meet and greet with Alpha-Dick and the other pups, preferably in the late afternoon so the ones that go to school can take part without missing class as well as Bell and I. Also if you guys can try and not tick 'em off a least till after we got 'em to agree."

Doctor and the other nodded and with a small wave I relished my hold on the conscious mind and Bell surged forward.

Finally I was once again back in my own body. Grabbing a book I head out back to the small grove of trees in the middle, which laid a small pond with a hammock next to it. Bell hated hammocks because she always fell off of them, but I loved them and the feeling of floating in the air, or above ground. Smiling to my self I climbed to the hammock and opened my book.

Try as I might I couldn't move past the first page of my book. Setting it aside I stared up at the darkening sky. Stars peeking out of their day time hiding places.

The last eight hours seemed to replay themselves over and over again in my mind. With a sigh I waved my hand and a dozen of floating candles spread over the grove. Another wave made a small campfire appear a good distance away. The flames were burning in different shades of greens and blues. A third wave brought a small radio playing the sounds of nature. Then finally, the last one made the sun finish setting and the moon full and glowing appeared

Sitting cross legged in the hammock I began the long process of organizing my mind.

_**AN: Well what did you guys think.**_

_**Charlie-Chief-Dad**_

_**Sam-Alpha-Dick**_

_**AN: 5/22/14 Chapter has been Betaed thanks to **__**The Daughter of Night.**_


	7. The Plan

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephine Mayars. But Kit is mine. You are more then welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it form another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: The last eight hours seem to replay themselves over and over again in my mind. With a sigh I waved my hand and a dozen floating candles spread over the grove. Another wave made a small campfire appeared a good distinctions away it flames burning in different shades of greens and blues. A third wave brought a small radio playing the sounds of nature. The finely one made the sun finish setting and the moon full and glowing appeared._

_Sitting cross legged in the hammock I began the long process of organizing my mind._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter-7 The Plan**

Hours later I was awoken from my meditative trance by Bell's call. Two waves of my hand changed the grove back to normal and the third sent the three new large 'memory' books to there place with in the library. Picking up the book I had tried and failed to readied yesterday and another smaller book which fit neatly in one hand, I head inside. The small book was place in my hidden room while the other one went on the bookshelf in my room.

Laying on the bed I relaxed. A moment later I was in Bell's conciseness viewing the clanpire's living room.

"Kit here." Bell said to the gathered peoplepire.

"Good afternoon dear." Mommapire.

With a slight shift Bell and I share equal control over the body.

"Good afternoon Mommapire, peoplepire."

"What where you doing all day? My head felt fuzzy and I couldn't shake the feeling of contentment." Bell asked.

"Sorry sis I was mediatin'. "

"For eighteen hours? You haven't done that since we learned about the Cullens."

"Yeah well there was a lot of new information to sort through. Three new books in the library."

"Three? Out of just yesterday? Did something happen that I missed?"

"No."

"Kit if something happened you can tell me."

"Nothin' happened I just started my own vision of some of the character books. It's different when it's me talkin' to people then just me listin' to you talk to 'em."

"You guys know you're talking out loud again right. And I gotta say it's still creepy." Meat-Head said.

"Nope" I answered as Bell said " Sorry."

"We're not used to talkin' to each other where other people can hear us." I added.

"So what may I ask are character books?" Doctor asked.

I shrugged and said "Just what it sounds like, books dedicated to a single character or person. You each have one and then there's one for the Cullen clan in general. Everyone has one."

"Do you two have one?" Bronze Boy asked.

"No" Bell said as I said "Yes."

"What?" Bell asked confused.

"Really Bell do you truly think that with all the spare time I have on my hands I didn't make a book about you. My own sister. Yours is more of a baby book slash photo album slash video diary."

"What about you Kit?" Mommapire asked.

"Nope, can't really make one about myself, too confusin'."

"Anyways we're getting off track. We have to meet the wolves in less than an hour." Cowboy said.

Thankfully the topic was forgotten before someone started asking questions I didn't want to answer.

"So how do you want to do this Kit?" Bell asked.

With a deep breath I said " I think it would be best if Doctor did most of the talkin'. I'm not sure if they'll change forms or stay as wolves, but if their wolves Bronze Boy needs to play translator. Cowboy ya'll need to keep an eye on their mood level, don't' out right manipulate 'em maybe a very mild dose of calm. Unless one is gonna attack at which time ya need to bring out your inner soldier and make 'em fear their own stupidly.-"

"How did you know I was soldier" Cowboy asked anger and confusion playing on his face.

I rolled my eyes and said "If ya were tryin' to keep it secret then ya are worse at keepin' secret than Bronze Boy. First ya never stand or sit with ya'r back facin' anyone. Second every time ya enter a room ya always look at all the entrances and exit points. Third durin' the meet and greet with Pony-tail everyone kept lookin at ya to see if ya would single an attack and lastly every time ya meet someone new ya look at 'em like ya try to determine how dangerous they are. All that coupled with the scars I've notice on ya'r arms equal to ya bein' a soldier."

Silence and now they where all staring at me.

"How did you notice all that" Bitchy Blondie growled breaking the silence.

"Please when ya can watch a memory like in a high definition three-D initiative movie ya notice everythin'. All I had to do was review a few memories while puttin 'em in book form and it was obvious. Now as I was sayin' the best way to deal with the wolves if they start to get out of hand is to make them realize how truly fucked they be if they pick a fight."

I waited for everyone to nodded on understanding before continuing.

"Good. Now everyone else needs to keep their cool and show unity. That means ya Bitchy, as much as ya may not like us or may disagree with what we're doin' ya need to keep it to ya'rself. If they think we're all in this together then we'll have the upper hand. If all else fails we'll tell 'em 'bout me and throw 'em off balance and if Motor-Mouth has any real memory of Bell as a kid he'll know it's true. But if thin's go the way that I want, it won't come to that and our last resort will be Bell playin' the I'm scared card and Motor-Mouth's obsession. Now any questions."

"Yeah. How long did it take you to come up with all that?" Meat-head asked.

"Three hours forty two minutes fifty nine seconds." I answered "Anyone else."

The whole lot of them shock their heads.

"Good now let's go meet the wolf pups."

_**AN: And done. What do you guys think review and let me know.**_

_**AN: 5/23/14 Chapter has been Betaed thanks to **__**The Daughter of Night.**_


	8. Executing The Plan

_**AN: Hey everyone just want to say thanks to all those who have review this story. I glad you all seem to like and as always I'm sorry for any mistake you find. If you see any feel free to let me know either in a review or a PM. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephine Mayars. But Kit is mine. You are more then welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it form another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: "Yeah. How long did it take you to come up with all that?" Meat-Head asked._

_"Three hours forty two minutes fifty nine seconds." I answered "Anyone else."_

_The whole lot of them shock their heads._

_"Good now let go meet the wolf pups."_

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 8- Executing The Plan**

At the meeting point, which was a small field in the middle of the treaty line. Half the field was on the Cullen side while with other half was on the wolves' side. Bell stood next to her Bronze Boy who stood at Doctor's left side. Cowboy stood on Doctor's right side.

Everyone else stood in a row behind them. Pixypire stood behind Bell in case she needed to be pulled away in the event of a fight. Meat-Head was next to her followed by Bitchy Blondie and Mommapire.

We stood there waiting in silence as the first wolf appeared in the trees. It was Alpha-Dick who was closely followed by Motor- Mouth and the rest of the over sized wolf pups.

I sank deeper into the subconscious so not to distract Bell, but still be able to watch the proceedings.

"Welcome" Doctor C said in greeting.

The wolves growled and Bronze Boy said "They want to know what you want."

"Ah right to the point then. Well we called you here to ask for help really. You see an unknown vampire broke into Bella's room-"

The wolves growled cutting Doctor C off and Motor-Mouth's body began to shake.

Bell and the Cullen tensed, Pixypire getting ready to grab Bell at a moments notice.

"Ahrhm as I was saying this vampire broke into Bella's room and left a warning. We believe that who ever they were, they're working with Victoria the red head Bella said you've been trying to catch. You see last spring Victoria's mate, James, tried to kill Bella and my children destroyed him. Now we believe Victoria is after revenge."

Before Doctor C could say more Motor- Mouth started shaking even faster and moved to jump. In the same moment Pixypire grabbed Bell and pulled her into her arms and darted for the tree line behind the Cullens.

Cowboy moved in front of his family while the rest blocked the path Pixypire took. In the next moment Cowboy grab Motor-Mouth out of the air as he jumped at the Cullens and slammed him into the ground on his back.

Holding Motor-Mouth to the ground by his neck Cowboy looked up at the other wolves and growled as he tightened his hold slightly making Motor-Mouth whimper.

The wolves were split three ways between growling, wimping, and staring in silence.

Pixypire sat Bell ,who was going surprisingly well, on her feet, as we watched to see what the next move would be.

Alpha-Dick growled and barked before changing forms and quickly pulling on his pants.

"Release him" Alpha-Dick growled.

Cowboy growled back tightening his hold even more causing Motor-Mouth to yelp.

**"You will control him or I will**" Cowboy growled out his tone dark and there was no doubt that his eyes were pitch black.

Alpha-Dick's body shook but he nodded.

Cowboy release Motor-Mouth and step away. Motor-Mouth rolled to his feet quickly growling. Cowboy growled back loader causing the wolves to stiffen and Motor-Mouth to whimpered and lay on his stomach with his tail between his legs as he stared at Cowboy in fear.

After a minute Motor-Mouth slowly stood and half-walked, half-crawled back to his pack.

With a wave of his hand Cowboy singled to Pixypire that it was safe. Calmly Bell and Pixypire walked back to the group.

With sigh Doctor C said "Now that everyone is calm, I would like to finish what I was saying."

Alpha-Dick stiffened but said nothing as he nodded.

"Very well as I was saying. We believe Victoria is after revenge for the death of her mate. So we would like your help to protect Bella and also to fight Victoria and whoever she has helping her." Doctor C said calmly as the rest of the Cullens kept a close eye on the wolves.

"Why should we help you?" Alpha-Dick growled, Motor-Mouth growled at Alpha-Dick but did nothing.

"Say you didn't. Say that some how Victoria win. Bella would be dead, possibly all or at least most of us. Then what do you think will happen?" Doctor C asked causing the Cullens to stiffen at the thought of their family being kill.

Alpha-Dick didn't answer but Motor-Mouth growled louder.

"I'll tell you what will happen. Victoria and her friend will at the very least be hurt from the fight with us so they'll feed on the closest people they find. Then one of two things will mostly likely to happen. First Victoria and her friend will attack the reservation. Why, because you guys killed Laurent who was a friend of Victoria's. Second instead of going after you herself Victoria will tell the vampire kings of which there are three about you. And they have an army which has about fifteen members at any giving time. So now the kings know about you and one of the kings hates werewolves. It won't matter to him that your not really werewolves more like shape-shifters whose form is a wolf. He won't care. He'll send the whole army here to wipe you out. And not just you, everyone in La Push and just to be safe everyone in Forks too. Then he'll just have it written off as some kind of natural disaster."

Silence...

I had to give it to Doctor C when he's trying to make a point he really knew how to do it.

_**AN: There we go Chapter 8. So what did you all think. Good, bad, what. Review please and let me know.**_

_**AN:5/23/14 Chapter has been Betaed thanks to **__**The Daughter of Night.**_


	9. Imprinting & Seeing Kit

_**AN: Just to let you know Chapters 1-6 have been updated. Any mistake you find in them is mostly because that is the way that Kit talks. If you have any question let me know and as long as it not answered in later chapters I'll answer it.**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephine Mayars. But Kit is mine. You are more then welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it form another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: Silence ..._

_I had to give it to Doctor C when he's trying to make a point he really knew how to do it._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 9- Imprinting & Seeing Kit**

The silence was broken by Alpha-Dick asking, " Say we help, then what?"

"Nothing, with Victoria gone there will be no way for the Kings to find out." Doctor C said.

"What about you, what if you tell?" growled Alpha-Dick.

"Why would we, we've know about you for this long and have never told." Doctor C pointed out.

"Fine, we'll help. What's the plan." Alpha-Dick said shoulders slumped.

With a signal to Bell, I moved to the consciousness so I could talk to her easier.

'Its gettin' late. Tell 'em will meet with 'em tomorrow to go over the plan' I instructed her though our mental connection.

Just as she was about to complain when a commotion broke out amongst the wolves. Motor-Mouth was attacking one of the smaller wolves.

Next to us Bronze Boy growled and started forward, but was stop by Meat-Head and Cowboy.

"What the hell is going on? **STOP! NOW**!" yelled Alpha-Dick.

"You too Edward, stop this." said Doctor C for once sounding mad.

The wolves broke apart and Motor-Mouth shifted forms.

**"HE IMPRINTED ON BELLA!" **Motor-Mouth growled angrily.

**"WHAT!" **Bell yelled aloud as I yelled it out mentally.

"But that-that doesn't make any sense. The wolves have been here for over an hour. He had to have looked at Bella more then a dozen times. Why is he just imprinting now?" Pixypire said.

'Oh No' I thought and Bell echoed me aloud.

"What?" Everyone in human form questioned.

"Kit." Bell breathed causing the peoplepire to gasp.

"Who?" asked Alpha-Dick.

"Your imaginary friend from when we were kids? What's she got to do with this?" asked Motor-Mouth.

"Uh, Kit's not imaginary. She.. ah.. just..um..well she's kind of... She is my sister." Bell stammered trying to explain.

"Sister?" Alpha-Dick question.

"You don't have a sister Bella. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Motor-Mouth said.

"I do have a sister she just umm,"

"God dammit. I'm more dead than the Cullens. Okay." I said tiring of this and then added "Look, I'm Kit, a secondary soul that resides in Bell's body. Alright."

"No Bella. Kit 's not real. She's an imaginary friend you had as a kid. It was always you just talking in a different voice," Motor-Mouth said in a matter of fact tone.

"Dammit Motor-Mouth you were a stupid little shit when we were kids and now you're even stupider." I snapped angrily as confusion crossed everyone faces.

'Bell we have to do 'It'.' I thought to Bell.

'No Kit please 'IT' hurts.' She pleaded back.

'I know 'IT' hurts dammit, but 'IT' is the only way to make 'em believe us. Even the Cullens are startin' to doubt me now.'

'Okay' she sighed.

'Remember stay focused.'

We closed our eyes and focused. Bell on pushing me out of her mind, and me on appearing next to her. Soon pain start shooting up my spine. All of my cells felt like they were being ripped apart.

The both of us screamed. The pain intensified as I felt myself detach from Bell. Finally the pain lessened as I felt my feet touch the ground. Bell and my screams stopped as I slowly and painfully opened my eyes.

I dropped to my knees breathing deeply. Bell was in the same position next to me. I gave her a weak smile before I looked up to the people around us.

Everyone was gathered in a large group around us.

Horrified , aw-struck, and confused faces meet me head on. Amongst them was a young looking boy who was staring at me with out blinking. Ignoring everyone around me I stood.

Anger coursed through me numbing the pain a little. With as quick a motion as I hulled back and punch Motor-Mouth, who was one of the closest people to me, in the face.

"Am I real now ya cock suckin' ass licker?" I yelled angrily as he fell backwards.

"K-Kit" he stammered.

"No I'm the mother fuckin' tooth fairy. Ya stupid little dip shit," I growled as pain shot through my body.

Turning from Motor-Mouth, I looked at Bronze Boy, who like everyone else had yet to move.

"Why are ya just standin' there dumb ass? Can't ya see my sister's in pain, why ain't ya helpin' her?"

Bronze Boy jerked and rush to Bell's side. I started towards them, but stumbled. Someone grabbed my arm as if to prevent me from falling, but all it did was cause pain to shot though my overly sensitive nervous system.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled pulling away.

I was released at once and looked behind me. Standin' there was Mommapire with a mix of horror, sorrow, and worry on her face.

"Sorry Mommapire. This body is so sensitive everything hurts." I whispered.

She nodded in understanding and held her arms open. I stared at her for a minute, but she just smile at me. I smile back weakly before slowly and as gentle as possible sag into her arms. It hurt a bit at first but her cold skin began to give a numbing sensation on me, easing the pain.

I stayed there for a few minutes until I notice that everyone was just standing there, staring at me. With a groan I pulled away from Mommapire and turn to where Bronze Boy was kneeling next to my sister.

"Hey pretty boy, take Bell home. She'll be fine in an hour or so, but she'll have a hell of a headache and be irritable for the rest of the night. Though, make sure to be careful. Her nerves are overly sensitive right now."

"What about you?" he asked looking from me to Bell.

"I can't go dumb ass. To Chief-Dad I've been seen I was born what would I say. 'Hi Daddy I'm Kit I was born Katrina. Isabella's older twin sister. Dead. Yeah I know, but I got better.' Some how I don't think that will go over well."

His face pinched at my words and a light chucked broke out around us.

Rolling my eyes I watch as Bronze Boy gentle picked Bell up and carried her off. With a sigh I turned to the wolves who with the exception of Alpha-Dick and the girl were still naked.

"Hey pup patrol yall mind puttin' somethin' the fuck on cause ain't nobody here want to see yall's willies swingin' in the breezes." I snapped at them.

With a calculative gasp and blush they all finally pulled on their shorts. I rolled my eyes at them before lowering myself to the cool grass. I laid there for a while drowning out all of the talking and noise around me.

It wasn't until someone sat next to me that I bothered to open my eyes. Looking up I saw the boy who had been staring at me sitting there. From the way he was looking at me, there was no mistaking the fact that he was the one who imprinted on me.

With a sigh I sat up.

'May as well get this over with' I thought to myself.

_**AN: There you go chapter 9 and something I'm pretty such none of you where expecting. So what did you think love it, hate it. Giving me something.**_

_**5/28/14-This chapter has be betaed by **__**The Daughter of Night**_


	10. Seth

_**AN: Hey all, Chapters 7&8 have been updated. Any mistake you find in them is mostly because that is the way that Kit talks. If you have any question let me know and as long as it not answered in later chapters I'll answer it.**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephine Mayars. But Kit is mine. You are more then welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it form another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: With a sigh I sat up._

_'May as while get this over with' I thought to myself._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 10-Seth**

"So," I started sitting across from the kid who imprinted on me. His short black hair hung in slight curls around his face and his brown eyes stared at me unwavering.

"Whats ya'r name kid?" I asked.

"Seth and your Katrina."

"No. My name is Kit. Katrina died as a baby." I said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," he muttered looking away.

"Anyways, you are how old?" I asked, better see how bad my luck really was.

"Fourteen but I'll be fifteenth in two months."

I groaned and pulled my knees to my chest, hiding my eyes in them.

"Sorry," the kid muttered again.

"Listen, Kid ya gotta stop apologizin'. If ya do somethin' wrong I'll let ya know."

"Seth."

"What?"

"My name is Seth."

Chuckling I said "I know what your name is Kid."

"Then why do you keep calling me kid?"

I smirked at his annoyed tone and said, "Think of it as a nickname, till I come up with a better one anyways."

"A nickname?" he question.

"Yup. Nickname. Everyone I know gets one."

"Everyone?"

I nodded.

"Like what?"

Rolling my eye I said, " Okay take the asstard Jacob for example. His nickname is Motor-Mouth, cause when we were younger he talked so much and so fast that it was like a motor that never ran out of gas. Then there Charlie he is Chief-Dad, cause he's the police chief and my father. Ya get it."

He nods and starts to to say somethin' when I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked panicky.

"Chill out Kid. My hands are a little cold but I'm okay."

"Oh, here" he said grabbing my hands gently in his larger ones.

The heat of his skin seeped into my chilled flash.

I blushed slightly and mutter, "Thanks."

Looking around the clearing I notice almost everyone was gone. The only one beside Kid and I who remained were, Mommapire, Doctor C, Cowboy, Motor-Mouth, and the She-wolf.

Looking back at Kid I noticed he looked kind of tired. With a sigh I slowly stood taking my hands from his. He stood, looking at me.

"Look Kid it's gettin' late and ya have school and I need to sleep."

"Oh okay, um will I see you tomorrow?"

I sigh sadly and said, "I don't know Kid. I might not be here."

"Oh. Where are you going?" he asked sadly.

"This body isn't permanent Kid. Sooner or later it will dissolve and when it does I'll go back to my place in Bell's subconsciousness. It could be tomorrow or a week from now. I don't know."

"Can't you just make a new body or something?"

"First off Kid, no, it doesn't work like that. Second, to make each of these bodies is not only extremely painful, but it also drains a lot of energy and doing it too soon together can be dangerous."

"So, I can never see you again once this body gone?" He asked sounding like he was going to cry.

"Look Kid-Seth ya gotta understand, I'm not really alive. The Cullens undead as they are, are more alive then me. I was born Seth and then I died. And for whatever reason my soul went into my sister's body. My whole life was spent in her mind with only short intervals like this or the few times I had control of her body. And through all of this I learned two very important thin's. I'm dead, the only thin' keepin' me here is my connection to my sister, but I'm still dead and without me, my sister would have died a long time ago too."

"So what does this mean for me?" He asked tears in his eyes.

"I don't know Seth. I don't know why ya imprinted on me. I don't know how ya'r imprintin' works. Hell I don't even know why my soul didn't move on or why I'm connected to my sister the way that I am. I truly don't. And I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt ya, but I don't know what to do or how to fix this. All I know is that soon this body will be gone and I will go back to where I've always been, alone."

I turn from him then start towards the Cullens with a final whisper, "Goodbye Seth."

_**AN: Don't hate me. There more to come I promise. **_

_**5/28/14-This chapter has be betaed by **__**The Daughter of Night**_


	11. Human or Not

_**AN: Hey guys I decided to Chapter 11 today to because chapter 10 was so short and I'm not sure if I'll have time to post a new chapter on Monday. If I have time after finishing this chapter I might even add chapter 12**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyers. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: I turn from him then start towards the Cullens with a final whisper "Goodbye Seth."_

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 11- Human or Not**

Later at the peoplepire's house I was laying, unmoving on the couch. My head was pounding, my body ached all over and I felt like I was going to throw up. Being human sucked.

I felt like crying, screaming, and laughing all at the same time.

"Kit?" Momma's concerned voice asked.

I groaned looking at her and the other gathered around the room, which felt like it was spinning.

"I don't know why yall wanna be human. It sucks."

"Kit honey I'm pretty sure most people don't feel what you are feeling right now." Momma.

"Oh but they do. Bell feels like this every time she's sick. Mine's only worse cause my nerves are overly sensitive right now."

"How long will that last." Doctor C asked.

I shrugged sitting up slowly, trying to talk to a room of people while laying down was harder than one would think.

"Depends on how long this body lasts. The first time this it hurt for twenty minutes and the body lasted 'bout an hour and a half. The last time it hurt for 'bout eight hours and the body lasted 'bout forty-eight hours."

"What is it you two do?" Doctor C asked.

I rolled my eyes at his childlike look as I said "Bell focus on pushin' me completely out of her mind and I focus on keepin' myself together, while appearin' outside Bell's body in my own body."

"That's it?" Meat-Head sound disappointed.

"No that's not it. It hurts like hell. Its like every cell in ya'r body is bein' ripped apart, copied, and then pasted back together again." I said slightly angry at his tone.

"It's as bad as the change to a vampire. Only it happens faster and when it's over an echo of the pain remains." Cowboy said shuddering.

The whole group mines Pix shudder at the memory of their change.

I sigh and closed my eyes again laying down and slowly starting to drifted off to sleep.

But this is me were talking about so I didn't sleep for long. I had to have only been asleep a few hours before I woke up.

I was met by a pain in my abdomen and a growling noise.

"Kit?" questioned Mommapire as I sat up.

I groaned and said, "I curse this human body and its human like needs."

"What's wrong?" asked Cowboy who was the only person besides Mommapire I could see.

"This body is human, which means it needs what humans need. In other words I'm hungry." I said trying not to wine.

"And that annoys you" Cowboy said as Mommapire disappeared.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Cause in my plane I don't get hungry. I don't need to eat at all if I don't want to. I also don't need to expel waste. I never even have to sleep just meditate a few hours each day to keep my mind focused. Hell I only shower cause it helps me relax and I like the feeling of the hot water. But in this world I'm human or at least my body is. So now I have to eat and drink and cause of that I produce waste. I need sleep, I can't get by only on mediation and if I don't shower I'll stink. Now why wouldn't any of that annoy the hell outta me?"

Cowboy shook his head at me and chuckled as Mommapire appeared, she was laughing to, with a plate of food.

Grumbling I began to eat.

After I was done I said, "Thank you Mommapire."

"Your welcome dear. How are you feeling now?" she asked taking my plate.

"I'm no longer hungry, but I still hurt like hell. I wonder if Doctor C can give me somethin' for it. Where is he and the other anyways?"

"Well Edward is still with Bella-."

"Watchin' her sleep no doubt ." I muttered

"Yes probably. Anyway, Alice is at one of those twenty-four-seven stores in Seattle getting you some clothing and things."

"I swear if she brin's back anythin' pink or overly girly, I will make her watch as I burn it."

Cowboy chuckled while Mommapire smirked.

"What's the best way for that girl to learn what I don't like is to make her watch as her precious clothin' turns to ash."

Shaking her head Mommapire said, " If you say so dear. Now as I was saying Carlisle got called into work and Rosalie and Emmett are off hunting."

"Yeah havin' me here must make yall's thirst sky-rocket."

"As a matter fact it doesn't, you don't smell edible." Cowboy said a slight frown on his face.

"Huh? I wonder why that is?" I mutter more to myself than anything.

They both shrugged looking at each other.

"What? I asked.

"It's just, you smell strange. Not bad, just strange." Mommapire said.

"How so?" I asked sightly censured.

"Well for starters you smell different to each of us. For me you smell like lavender and irises. To Jasper-"

"You smell like old books and dust, it reminds me of a library." Jasper chimed in.

"That's strange." I said try to think of what could be the reason for my strange scent.

"Yes and then there's the fact that you don't smell like something to eat. You have a heart beat and we can hear you blood moving, but there's no thirsts because of it." Jasper said look at me like he was trying to figure something out.

Shrugging off his look I sat there thinking about my own strange scent. I sat there thinking for so long that by the time I came out of my thoughts the sun had risen and it was almost seven o'clock. Where it had only been two A.M. when I had first woken up.

"I think I figured somethin' out, but I want to wait for Doctor C to see what he thinks." I said knowing whoever was here now would hear me anyways.

Mommapire appeared from upstairs and said, " He should, be here soon."

I nodded and was going to say something when Cowboy appeared and said, "Someone's coming."

_**AN: Ah the end of another Chapter. What did you guys think.**_

_**5/30/14-This chapter has be betaed by The Daughter of Night**_


	12. What Kit Knows

_**AN:Hey everyone sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday and chapter 9 and 10 have been updated.**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyers. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: I nodded and was going to say something when Cowboy appeared and said "Someone coming."_

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 12- What Kit Knows**

I stood and followed Mommapire to the window while Cowboy headed for the door. Meat-Head and Bitchy Blondie appeared, backing Cowboy up.

We all stood in silence as we watch the area Cowboy had pointed to. From within the trees three large wolves appeared.

"What are they doing here?" growled Bitchy.

No one said anything as Cowboy lead us outside.

The three wolves stop at the tree line and changed forms before dressing. Standing there was Kid and two others, one of which was the she-wolf.

I stepped up next to Cowboy as the wolves start towards us.

"What are you doing here" Cowboy asked when the wolves stop a few feet away from us.

The other two look at Kid who seem to be strangling with what to say.

"I-I decide that-that if your going t-to disappear at any time. Then I'm going to spend as much time with you as I can." He stammered looking at me.

Shock filled my system at his words. I look to Cowboy who nodded at me.

"Kid, I understand ya'r point of view, but that doesn't give yall the right to cross the treaty line and come to the Cullens' house without permission."

"I know, b-but we called Doctor Cullen before we crossed." Kid said looking from me to the Cullens and back.

I look to the other to see what they had to say. Only to find that they were all looking at the drive way. Before I could ask anything two cars appeared. Out of one step Doctorpire and the other Pixypire.

"Oh dear I see I didn't make it in time" Doctor C said.

"Carlisle why didn't you call and tell us that they were coming here?" Mommapire asked.

"I meant to dear, but I was on my way here when I realized my phone had died."

I shock my head at the menpire and turn back to KId who was smiling, while the other two wolves look uncomfortable.

I sigh and said, "Well if there not gonna be a fight than I'm gonna go inside. This human body can't handle cold like yall immortals."

I turn and walked into the house where I was followed by Kid who showed no discomforted at being in the peoplepires' house.

I sat on the couch cross-legged facing Kid who copied me. The peoplepire drifted off to do their own thing leaving me with Kid and the other two wolves, who were standing in the door way looking out-of-place and uncomfortable.

"Ya know yall can sit down or even leave if ya want."

"I'm not leaving my little brother in a house full of blood suckers."

Announces and anger filled me at the she-wolf's words.

"Look wolf girl if ya can't say anythin' nice 'bout the Cullens then ya either might not want to say anythin' or leave now. Cause ya just might loss that spiteful tongue of ya'rs. I get that yall have been force-fed biases and racist ideas 'bout peoplepire. But, I would think yall were capable of knowin' how to make ya'r own opinion 'bout people." I said angrily.

She-Wolf glared at me and said, "What do you even know about it anyways?"

"Look She-Wolf, I know a lot more 'bout it then ya do. After all I have access to all Bell's memories. I know 'bout the tribe history, 'bout how the 'SONS' of the tribe turn in the face of their enemies and 'bout what Alpha-Dick did. Motor-Mouth tells Bell just 'bout everythin' and I know the dangers the Cullens are puttin' 'emselves into protect my stupid sister. I also know that they have willin'ly let ya, Kid and Playboy here in there house no less cause of me. I how carin' they all are even if some of 'em try to hide it. But what I know most is that they could have killed your ancestors of which there were only three. They could have never decided to feed from animals. They could have been like the vampires ya so hate and I also know being different doesn't make ya a monster it's who ya are and what ya do that determines it. Do ya really think that every vampire is evil just 'cause they were forced into a life they most likely didn't want, not unlike ya'rself really. They just make do with what they got. I ain't sayin' there ain't evil vampires, but there are also evil humans. And that my dear She-Wolf is what I know. What is it that ya know?"

It wasn't still I was done talking that I realized I was standing and that the Cullens were in the room, not that they couldn't have heard me from any where in the house.

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug by Pixypire. Ignoring the pain that made me want to scream, I hugged her back."

"I know I said it before, but you are most definitely a strange person." Pixypire said pulling back and smiling at me.

"Pots and kettles Pix. Pots and kettles." I said smiling back, warmth filling my system making me feel a bit light head.

Pixypire released me and danced her way to her Cowboy, who was also smiling at me.

The silence was broken by my stomach's demanding substance.

I groaned and said, "And, now it's time to eat."

The group laughed and I turn to Kid and asked, "Ya want somethin' to eat?"

His stomach answered me before his mouth could.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed and head to the kitchen where Mommapire had already disappeared off to.

_**AN: There you go please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**5/30/14-This chapter has be betaed by The Daughter of Night**_


	13. A New Understanding

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: His stomach answer me before his mouth could._

_"I'll take that as a yes." I laugh and head to the kitchen where Mommapire had already disappeared._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 13- A New Understanding**

I sat with Kid and the others at the dining room table. I had finish eating twenty minutes ago but the wolves were still going strong. Every once in a while I would catch She-Wolf looking at me. But, the two boys had no such restraint and stare at me openly as I talked.

They weren't the only ones, most of the Cullens were sitting with us for no reason other than to stare at me too.

"Wait I'm lost." Meat-Head said, and the wolf boys nodded in agreement.

"What don't yall understand?"I asked.

"Okay I got the, whole people versus vampires thing." Meat-Head said.

"I don't." Playboy butted in with a mouth half full of chips.

"It's simple really vampire are the ones who drink human blood for the simple pleasure of killing others. People are either vegetarians or those who either feed on bad guys, or simply don't know there's another way." Meat-Head explained to the confused wolf, who nodded in understanding.

"What I don't understand is how you think any of the Volturi are good." Meat-Head added once the wolves nodded.

Rolling my eyes I said, " Just think about it, the girl, Chelsea can make and break bonds which Marcus can see. Then the Corin girl makes people feel happy right."

The gathered people nodded.

"Okay so Head-Mind-Raper Aro probably makes 'em work to gather to get people to stay with him and be loyal to him. Not to mention he probably threatens others in someway I mean come on why else would that many human drinkers stay together." I said.

"When you say it like that it makes a lot of sense" Cowboy said

"Yeah why didn't you say it like that from the being" Meat-Head said.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes before standing.

"Anyways enough of that, it's almost nine and I'm going to take a shower while yall decide what ya want to do today."

I head to the guest room were Pixypire had store the things she brought for me before she left for school.

After I showered and dressed in blue jeans and a sliver shirt with a strange black design on it, I head downstairs in search of a brush. My waist length hair dripping water everywhere as I went.

"What are you doing, you're getting water everywhere." Bitchy, who was standing at the top of the stair, growled.

"Sorry, Pix didn't put a brush in the guest room for me." I said look at the water spots on the floor.

Bitch rolled her eyes and said, "Come with me."

Shrugging to myself I followed her into what had to be her and Meat-Head's room.

She waved her hand at the vanity that sat along one wall and said, "Have a seat."

I sat down and she came up behind me.

"What are ya doin'?"

"What does it look like, I'm going to brush your hair." She said grabbing the brush, which was one of those old fashion ones with million of tiny bristles.

"But,-"

"It's fine now hold still."

I tensed, waiting for the pain my overly sensitive scalp was sure to produce from what would probably be the worse hair brushing I've ever had.

I was wrong. Bitchy started at the ends and very slowly, and gently began to brush my hair out. My scalp pricked with a strange and pleasurable sensation. I closed my eyes and sighed in content.

A while later I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. Opening my eyes I blinked at the bright light and looked at Rose-Petal's reflection in the mirror.

"All done," she said setting the brush down, there was a strange, warm look in her eyes.

I stood slowly and smiled.

Before she could stop me, I hugged her and whispered, " Thanks Rose-Petal."

I quickly pulled away and head out of the room. I made my way downstairs in search of the others.

The boys were all gathered in the living room playing a video game with what looked like aliens in it. I smiled at the sight of the peoplepire and would be werewolves playing a game together.

I stood there watching them for a while before heading to the dinning room where I could hear talking.

Sitting at the table I saw Mommapire and She-Wolf. Laying across the table was what looked to be books on interior design. The two woman were deep into a conversation not even noticing I was there. Once again I smiled.

It seemed like everyone was getting a new understanding of each other even me.

_**AN:There you go chapter 13. Review and tell me what you think.**_

_**AN: 6/5/14-This chapter has been Betaed by The Daughter of Night**_


	14. Talking to The Doctor

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: It seem like everyone was getting a new understanding of each other even me._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 14-Talking to The Doctor**

Once again, I turned away and head back upstairs. I found myself stopping at Doctor C's study. With a deep breath I knocked.

"Cone in Kit." He said from the other side of the door.

Slowly I opened the door and walked in. The room was bright and welcoming with bookshelves and painting lining the walls.

Doctor C looked up from whatever he was reading and motions for me to sit down.

"Esme told me you wanted to talk to me."

I nodded and said, "Yes I think I may have figure out why my scent doesn't make yall thrust and maybe why it smells different to each of ya."

He nodded and motioned me to go on as he sat back in his chair.

I placed my hands in my lap and looked at them before saying, " I think that's because this body is only temporary and that cause I ain't really alive is the reason yall don't feel thirst. When this body dies it just disappears, there's no mess left behind not even blood. It just kinda fades out."

He nodded and said, " Yes that coud be it, but what about the different scents."

I took a deep breath and said, "Well given the fact that I died when I did, I wouldn't have had a scent of my own. I would have only smelt like my mother, and since I didn't have a scent then, I don't really have one now. I can't really say why I smell the way I do to each of ya; maybe if I knew what differences yall smell."

He nodded again and said, "To me you smell like fresh-baked bread and blueberries or at least what they used to smell like to me when I was human."

"What about the others?"

"Hmm well Rosalie said you smell like flesh lines and baby powder. While Emmett said apple pie and cinnamon, and to Alice you smell like new clothing and vanilla. Jasper and Esme already told you what you smell like to them and Edward hasn't been home to ask."

We sat in silence for a while as I thought about it. Finally it came to me.

"Comfort."

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"All babies feel comfort from their mother's scent right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And since I had died as a baby with no scent of my own; I only had a mother scent, my mother. Which would have brought me comfort. So now I'm dead, but still here in some wired way my scent is like that of a mothers it brings comfort to those who smell it. If I had to guess what each of ya smell are either things that on some subconscious level reminds yall of ya'r mommas or brings yall comfort."

"Hmm.. that does make a lot of sense and for me at least you are right, now that I think about it."

"So ya agree then."

"Yes I think you are indeed right."

I nodded and got up to leave.

"Before you go may I ask you something?"

Sitting back down, I nodded.

"I hate to ask really, but it's a thought that has been on my mind since I first heard about you."

"It's okay whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it."

He nodded and asked, "Do you remember dying?"

I felt my heart skip a beat of all the things I had thought he would ask, this was not one.

"Never mind I shouldn't have asked," he said apparently.

"Yes. Don't say anythin' to Bell. She asked the same thin' along time ago and I lied. I remember dyin' well more of a feelin'." My words came out as barely a whisper as my heart skipped another beat.

"What feeling?"

My voice was flat holding no emotion, as I talked, my eye unfocused as I thought back and the world around me was a blur,"I remember tryin' to breath, but not bein' able to. I remember the feelin' of leavin' my body behind, like floatin'. Then I remember screams and Bell cryin'. The next thin' I knew was feelin' a great deal of pain and ever thin' goin' dark. For the longest time I was in darkness, inside I start seein' strange colors and blurry shapes. Thinkin' back now it had to have been Bell's thoughts I was seein', but I can't be sure. It wasn't till Bell was almost two that we started communicating or till she was four that I figured out where I was."

"So did you see anything that would give us a clue about what happened?"

I could feel my heart speed up as an image flashed before my mind's eye. 'LIE' my mind screamed at me.

"I understand what ya'r asking, I do. Ya want to know if I saw God or angels and the answer is no. I know ya believe there is a God and maybe there is, but I have never seen him or any of his angels." I said truthfully.

"You don't believe in God?"He asked look at me in confusion.

"I don't believe, but I think that if there is a God then he's a lot like a kid with an ant farm. Ya see the kid might care about the ants as a whole, but not each ant as if they matter as much as the queen. He might have built the ants' home might even add or take something away every now and then, but over all he just watches."

"I can't say I agree, but everyone has the right to their own opinion."

I nodded and stood, "It was nice talkin' to ya Doctor C."

"And to you Kit."

_**AN: This the halfway point everyone only thirteen more chapters to go.**_

_****__**AN: 6/5/14-This chapter has been Betaed by The Daughter of Night**_


	15. A Moment of Bliss

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seems like it's from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: I nodded and stood. "It was nice talkin' to ya Doctor C."_

_"And to you Kit."_

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 15- A Moment of Bliss**

I left Doctor C's study and headed back downstairs. The boys were still playing video games in the living room, but now Rose-Petal and She-Wolf had joined them.

"Hey Kit, you want to play?" Kid asked noticing me in the doorway.

I shook my head and said, "I don't know how."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me.

"How do you not know, how to play video games?" Playboy asked.

I shift and looked at my feet before saying, " Bell doesn't like video games. She thinks they're loud and annoying."

"So?" She-Wolf questioned.

"I think yall are forgettin' that I live in Bell's mind. I couldn't learn 'cause she only played one game once for 'bout ten minutes and hated it. The memory of the event didn't have enough information to make my, own video game in my world to learn from."

"Wait you can't do anything unless Bella does it?" asked Meat-Head.

"When I live in her mind, yeah pretty much."

"Well you can learn now. We'll teach you." Kid said happily moving over and motioning me to sit next to him.

The boys all nodded in agreement while She-Wolf and Rose-Petal just stared at me.

I smiled happily and sat between Kid and Meat-Head.

Over the next two and a half hours the seven of us played a variety of games and among the laughing and happiness, I noticed my pain had all but stop. It had lasted almost nineteen hours. It had never lasted that long and it made me wonder how long this body would last.

I didn't have long to dwell on my thoughts 'cause Rose-Petal and She-Wolf started to gang up on the boys. Laughing I used my controller to make my character kill Cowboys.

Finally we were, pulled out of our happy haze by Mommapire bringing in trays of food for each of us that eats.

We put the game up and started a crappy, scary moving marathon that had all of us once again laughing at the poor CG effects and stupid monsters with their even stupider victims.

That was how Bell, Bronze Boy, and Pix found us when they arrived after school.

"What are you guys watching?"Pix asked stepping into the living room.

"Stupid, funny horror movies." Meat-Head chimed in a sing-song voice that didn't sound even remotely real.

"Yeah that doesn't even look like blood, it's too pink," Laughed Kid.

"And did you see how that pike went into the guy's arm pit instead of his heart," Chuckled Playboy.

"Yeah and when the girl 'fell' down just as she was about to get away." Cowboy added with a smirk.

The seven of us , who had watched the movies start laughing all over again. After the laughing finally died down and I regained my breath, I looked up to where Bell was standing with her pretty boy who looked as stiff as ever.

Smiling I stood and walked closer to her. She just stared at me biting her lip. I stopped a couple of steps in front of her and smiled wider as I held my arms open. Without a moment's hesitation she threw herself into my arms.

I hugged her close for the first time in our life. I could feel her tears wetting my shoulder as my own eyes burn with tears.

"I love you sissy," she cried into my shoulder.

"I love ya too Button," I whisper back.

She hiccupped a sub, but I just smiled as my tears began to leak out of my eyes.

I knew everyone was watching us, but I couldn't bring my self to care.

I was lost in a feeling of bliss and happiness. In this moment I had only dreamed about for eighteen years. I pulled back a bit so I could see her face which was puffy and red from crying.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Looking around the room I saw that we had been joined by Mommapire and Doctor C who like everyone else in the room were smiling.

This was our moment, our moment of complete bliss. It didn't matter that Bell was human, the Cullens peoplepire, or that the La Push trio were wolves. It didn't even matter that I was technically dead.

We were all happy and I knew that this moment would stay with each of us, even through hard times we all knew were coming.

But, our moment ended like all good things.

The phone ringing filled the silence as Doctor C went to answer it.

**_AN: Hey I forgot to list the new nick names in the last few chapters so just so I know I didn't miss any, here's a complete list of all nicknames that have been given up to this point._**

**_Bella-Bell, Sis, Bellie-boo, Button_**

**_Alice-Pixypire, Shortstack, Pixy, PIx_**

**_Jasper-Cowboypire, Cowboy_**

**_Rosalie-Bitchy Blondie, Bitchpire, Bitchy, Rose-Petal_**

**_Emmtt-Meat-Head_**

**_Carlisle-Doctorpire, Doctor C, Doctor_**

**_Esme-Mommapire, Momma_**

**_Edward-Bronze Boy, Pretty Boy, Bronzepire_**

**_Jacob-Motor-Mouth_**

**_Seth-Kid_**

**_Leah-Wolf girl, She-Wolf_**

**_Embry-Playboy_**

**_Charlie-Chief-Dad_**

**_PS: I'm pretty sure that's all the ones Kit's said so far, but if I miss one let me know._**

**_6/10/2014-This Chapter has been Betaed by The Daughter of Night_**


	16. The Incident

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seems like it's from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: But, our moment ended like all good things._

_The phone ringing filled the silence as Doctor C went to answer it._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 16- The Incident**

Bell excused herself to clean up as the rest of us began cleaning the living room while we waited for Doctor to finish his call.

Doctor C reappeared shortly after Bell did.

"That was Sam," the, whole room tensed, "There has been an incident."

"What happened?" Playboy asked.

"It appears Charlie overheard Paul and Sam talking. Kit's name was mention. Her real name. Charlie started demanding on know how they knew about her. Paul got angry and phased. Paul's been shot and Charlie is at Billy's screaming at everyone."

Fear, horror, worry, and pain swelled within me.

"What do they want us to do?" She-Wolf asked.

"Well Paul's fine, Sam said he was almost done healing and Billy told Charlie about the legends, even the one about us. But, he won't stop asking about Kit." Doctor C said and everyone turn to look at me.

"I-I'll talk to him" I said fear almost overwhelming me.

"But Kit, what would you say?" Bell asked.

"I'll think of something," I said before turning to get ready to leave.

"Wait I'm coming with you" Bell said.

"NO! No Bell, ya need to stay here with the Cullens," I said, if this turns out anything like with our mother I want Bell as far away as possible.

"But Kit-."

"I SAID NO ISABELLA!" I yelled desperate to get her to listen.

She step back from me.

"J-just stay here, please Button. For me."

"Okay," She whispered concern showing in her eyes.

I hugged her before turning to Kid.

"Do you mind giving me a wolf-back ride there?"

"I don't mind, I'll go wait outside." He said with concern in his eyes too.

I nodded and head to upstairs to grab a coat and shoes, but Momma beat me to it.

She held out my coat for me with a pair of plain leather shoes and socks. Smiling weakly, I hugged her as I took them.

After I finish putting my shoes on I made to stand, but was stop by Rose-Petal, who was holding a brush and hair band.

Again I smile weakly before I turned sideways and wait as she pulled my long hair into a bun.

"There, now it won't get caught by things," she said standing. I stood to and quickly hugged her.

"Thanks Rose-Petal," I muttered.

She hugged me back and said, "You're welcome Kitten."

I laughed watery at the nickname she and the others gave me earlier while we were watching movies.

Again I turned to leave and again I was stopped, this time by Cowboy and Pix.

Pix hugged me and said, "Everything will turn out okay, you'll see."

When she released me Cowboy came forward holding something out to me.

"What's this for," I asked taking the cell phone.

"If you need us darlin' just call and we'll come get ya," He said.

Smiling I hugged him too, I ignore the way he stiffed as I said, "Thanks Cowboy."

Releasing him I turned and gave Meat-Head and Doctor C each a hug before hugging Bell one more time and heading for the door, finally making it outside.

Kid's sandy color wolf form was laying on the ground waiting for me. I walked up next to him and ran my hand over his silky fur.

Carefully I climbed on to his back. Once I was seated he slowly stood.

I shift for a minute and the said, "I'm ready."

In an instant Kid was off. Slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. The trees began to blur around. As we ran, She-Wolf's light gray form came up along our right and Playboy's spot sliver form from our left.

Kid ran even faster, instill the world around us was just a blur of greens and browns.

I couldn't stop the yelp I released as we jumped over a small stream. Laughter bobbled up inside me and I would have given into the joy I was feeling if not for the worry that was beginning to eat away at my soul.

Soon the trees began to thin out and we slowed down to a human paced run. Stopping completely when we came to a small one store house.

Climbing off Kid's back, I head for the house. Kid followed me after changing forms and dressing.

I stopped at the door scared to go on. Kid grab my hand and said, "It'll be okay."

I nodded and opened the door.

**_AN: Review and tell me if you like it._**

**_Kit-Kitten_**

**_6/10/2014-This Chapter has been Betaed by The Daughter of Night_**


	17. Daddy

**_Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seems like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues._**

_Last time: I nodded and open the door._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 17- Daddy**

As soon as the door was open I could hear the yelling.

"I want to know right now Billy, and God you are going to tell me **NOW**"

Shaking, I walk into the room and look at the group of people gathered there. Most of the wolves and the three elders where all staring at my father.

"That's enough," I snapped watching the man who was my father stalking closer to his best friend.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Chief snapped back.

"My name is Kit and I'm here to explain somethings to ya. But first ya need to clam down, gettin' angry and yellin' at a bunch of teenagers with short tempers who happen to turn into giant over grown wolves when they're angry is not the smartest thing in the world to do."

Chief stiffened and look around the room to the various shaking bodies.

"Now before we begin why don't we have the wolf pups go outside so they can cool off."

Soon everyone, but the trio of elders, Alpha-Dick, Motor-Mouth, Chief, Kid, and me had left the house.

"Who are you and what do you know about Katrina?" Chief asked.

I didn't answer I just took an empty dinning room chair and places it in the middle of the room.

"Sit." I told him.

Silence filled the room as I waited for him to comply with my demands. Grabbing another chair I place it in front of him and took my seat.

"Look at me." I said and waited for him to look me in the eye.

"Wwh..yo..you?"He stamered when he finally did.

"Hi Daddy." I smiled.

"Katrina...Bu-but...H-how?"

"I don't know."

"But...but you died!"

"Yes, I did and I am. Dead that is."

"I don't understand."

"I know and I'll do my best to explain, but ya have to stay clam. Okay?"

He nodded.

I looked at the people in the room with us before taking a deep breath and telling him how I lived in Bell's mind. How our so-called mother wanted to keep it a secret from him. I told him about the creation of my temporary body and as much about the Cullens as much as I dare without right out telling him and I told him the danger of knowing.

When I was done I just sat there staring at the floor.

The room was silent for almost twenty minutes instill Chief finally said, "So if I understand this right Bella is dating some kind, of supernatural being that lives forever unless ripped to pieces and burned. Which is no easy feat because they're pretty much invincible and only one of their kind or the wolves can kill them. Am I right so far."

I nodded.

"Okay. Not only is Edward one of these things, but so are all the Cullens and there's some rule against telling people. And who ever breaks the rule and who ever they told are killed. Also all of the wolves, Sue, Billy, Old Quill, Bella, and you know what this secret is."

Again I nodded.

"To top it all off you're telling me you're still dead, but your soul and mind lives in Bella's subconscious and had since the day you died. Not to mention Renee had known about you since you and Bell were four."

"Yes," I whispered.

"Do you have any idea how fucked up all that sounds," he growled.

I closed my eyes as tears begin to pooling in them.

" And you know what-"

Here it was coming, he wouldn't believe me.

"I can't bring myself to care either."

My mind froze. He didn't care.

"W-what?" I stammered looking up at him.

"I don't care. I don't care that kids that I've known since they were babies turn into giant wolves. I don't care that the Cullens are different. And I more than that, I don't care that you and your sister have some strange connection. You're here. I don't have to spend another day wondering who you would grow up to be if you had lived. You're here and I can see the wonderful and amazing woman you've grown up to be."

Tear were steaming down my face as I throw myself into his arms.

"I love ya Daddy so very much," I cried hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Katrina," he said, his voice was thick.

**_AN: Hey what did you guys think?_**

**_Charlie-Chief, Daddy_**

**_6/20/14-This chapter has been betad by The Daughter of Night_**


	18. Tears

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seems like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: "I love ya Daddy so very much," I cried hugging him tightly._

_"I love you too Katrina," he said, his voice was thick._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 18- Tears**

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered is waking up to AC/DC's Highway to hell. I fished Cowboy's phone out of my pants pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" a male voice with a southern accent asked.

"Who's this, ya called me," I said back.

"Na I didn't call ya. I called the Major," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh ya mean Cowboy. My name's Kit, I'm borrowin' his phone for a bit."

"Cowboy? Look just tell the fucker Peter called, got it."

"Sure thin' Peepire. Bye," I said hanging up.

I got the rest of the way out of the bed and headed out the door. Back in the living room Chief was talking to Hot-Wheels.

Both looked up when I walked in the room. Looking around the rest of the room, I saw that it was empty. I felt my heart rate increase . Without knowing it or understanding how it happened, I had gotten used to Kid's presence.

I shifted uncomfortably as Chief stood up and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling away.

"I'm fine, it's just a little strange being here without Bell," I said half lying.

"Yeah I can imagine."

An uncomfortable wave of silence hit us. The two men stared at me as I tried not to catch either of their eyes.

Just as I was sure the stress was going to cause me to have a break down, the door opened.

"Kid!" I said seeing him.

He smiled brightly at me and I smiled back.

I found my place at his side taking his hand. I could help my sigh of relief.

Part of me felt bad that I was more comfortable with this boy who I've known less than twenty-four hours than with my father.

Even worse than that I felt happier with peoplepire and wolves then with two humans. Both whom I knew would never hurt me on purpose.

Chief had a strange look on his face when I look back at him.

"What's going on between the two of you?" He asked shifting his feet.

Kid look shyly at the floor while I was looking anywhere, but my father.

"Charlie," Hot-Wheels started. "It's a wolf thing Charlie, Seth can't help it or control it."

"What? Can't control what? What did you do?" Chief asked.

"Daddy it's not a bad thin', more of a sad one in our case." I said.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me all ready," He said starting to get angry.

"It's called imprinting," Hot-Wheels said.

"What is? What's imprinting?" Chief asked looking between the three of us.

"I'm his mate Daddy. For whatever reason his wolf likes me and we'll expect each other" I tried.

"Mate? Why do I get the feeling you don't mean friends?" Chief asked.

"Because it's a soul mate. A forever thing. Seth will never care about anyone any more," Hot-Wheels said.

I shifted at his words, sadness filling me. I looked at the floor as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Wait, you're dating Seth?" Chief asked sharply.

I looked up quickly my face feeling overly warm as I look from to Chief.

Kid's face was as red as I could feel mine as he stammered "Uh..er..well see."

"We haven't talked 'bout it." I said looking away from everyone.

"What do you mean you haven't talked about it the two can't even let go of each others hands."

I felt Kid try to release my hand but I tightened my grip. I liked holding his hand.

"So what it's not like it matters,"I said in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Doesn't matter! Doesn't matter! He fourteen and you're-you're," He began to stammer.

"An eighteen year old dead girl who's never had a friend let alone a boy friend. What do ya think is gonna happen? I'm dead and soon I'll be back in Bell's subconscious."

"I-I.. but.. you're and he... how... what if..." Chief stammered angrily.

"You don't get it do you Charlie. Kit will be gone soon and I may never see her again. Sure I will be able to talk to her though Bella, but I won't see her or be able to touch her. Do you understand what that means for me, for us?" Kid-Seth said his voice and body shaking.

I looked up into his sad brown eyes. Tears spilled from my eyes as he looked down at me.

My heart-felt like it was breaking, I knew he was only fourteen and that I was dead, but he seemed to hold my heart in his hands. Even though we had only know each other for a day, without a doubt it had been the best day of my life even with the pain.

Memories of us laughing with our friends on the Cullens couch as we played video games and watching crappy horror movie, played through my mind.

Seth's warm arms wrapped around me as I cried into his chest, for the first time in my life I hated the thought of going back to Bell's subconscious.

As if knowing my thoughts Seth's tighten his hold and whispered, "We'll figure something out."

_**AN: I know a sad chapter, I cried writing it what about you guys what do you think**_

**6/20/14-This chapter has been betaed by The Daughter of Night**


	19. Kit's Wolf

_**AN: Hey everyone sorry I get any chapter up over the last few days but don't worry I plan on having the last few chapters up before this week end. Chapter 13 & 14 have been updated**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: Seth's warm arms wrapped around me as I cried into his chest for the first time in my life I hated the thought of going back to Bell's subconscious._

_As if knowing my thoughts Seth's tighten his hold and whisper "We'll figure something out."_

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 19-Kit's Wolf**

Finely my tears stop and I pulled away from Seth. I looked up into his sad brown eyes and in that moment I didn't see Kid the playful boy or Seth the strong boy stuck in a mens body. No I saw the mournful and powerful wolf. My wolf.

I smiled at the thought.

"I think it's time to go." I said turning around to where Chief stood looking sad and subdued.

"But Katrina-"

"Kit." I corrected.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"My name is Kit Chief. I can't tell ya how much I love ya and how happy it makes me to have ya acceptin' me. But I'm Kit not Katrina. She-she died as a baby and maybe I use to be her. But, if ya keep holdin' on to what use to be ya will never learn who I am." My voice shook slightly as I spoke but it need to be said he need to see me as an eighteen year old not as a newborn, he need see that I was different.

"I understand, but do you really have to leave?" he asked sadly.

"Yes the Cullens and Bell will be worried and Kid and I need to talk."

He nodded and hugged me.

I hugged him back whispering "I love ya Chief-Dad."

He smiled at me as he let me go.

"See ya letter Hot-Wheels." I said looking back Chief to the men behind him.

"Goodbye Kit it was nice to meet you." Hot-Wheels smiled.

Smiling I fallow Kid outside. He ran a head of me to the tree line. When he reappeared a minute later he was in wolf form.

He raced at me but he tripped just short of me me over his over size paws. Laughing I walk to where he was laying in the dirt. I bent down and kissed his nose as I petted his head.

He gave me a puppyish grin before licking my hands with his large rough tongue. Giggleing at the sensation I tackled him. We rolled in the dirt and grass.

He was barking and yelping like a puppy as I laugh happily.

We had to have been a sight to anyone watching.

A wolf the size of a small horse with over sized paws and ears, and an eighteen year old girl. Both rolling and playing in the dirt like a child with her loyal puppy.

Our playing was interrupt by Cowboy phone playing Home by Phillip Phillips.

Laughing I answered it "Hello."

"Kit?" Cowboys voice asked.

"Hiya Cowboy." I giggled as Kid stood and shook the dirt from his fur before laying at my feet.

"I take it everything is okay." He said sound amused.

"Yep." I smiled climbing on to my wolf's back.

He stood confidently and began to run.

I laugh as the air blew past me.

"you sound like your having fun darlin what are you doing."

"Gettin a wolf back ride to yall's house."

"Oh well I guess we'll see you soon."

"Yep! Bye bye Cowboy."

"Goodbye darlin."

Quickly I hung up and slip the phone into my coat pocket just as we start to speed up.

I grasp two hand full of my wolf's fur as we jump over the small stream.

I laughed happily

We went even faster waving in and out of the trees, jumping small obstacle instill I could see the peoplepire clan house in the distance.

We slid to a stop as the peoplepire and Bell came outside.

Still laughing I slid of my wolf's back, who was panting and grinning like a happy puppy.

_**AN: Please review**_


	20. Forever

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: We slid to a stop as the peoplepire and Bell came outside._

_Still laughing I slid of my wolf's back, who was panting and grinning like a happy puppy._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 20- Forever**

"Kit?" Bell asked look concerned.

I just smiled as I walked over to the group and Kid ran off to change forms.

"What happen to you, you're a mess." Rose-Petal asked.

"Nothin Kid and I were just playin."

"Playing? If that what you want to call it." Playboy's voice said as he appeared from the trees with She-Wolf and Kid.

"It was." I said.

"Lets, let them decide that for them selves" He said holding out a cell phone to Bell.

I was confused as I watch Bell and the Cullen gather around the phone that was playing what could only be a video of Kid and I playing. If the sound of my laughter ad his brakes were anything to go bye.

"You wrestled with a werewolf are you insane" Bell yell angrily as the video ended.

"Hey I had fun and didn't get hurt. Beside ya're the one who Kisses a boy who thirst for blood, your blood more than anything else in the world."

"He could have killed you." she growled angrily.

"Kid would never hurt me, besides if this body does die I'll just go back to your mind." I said start to get angry.

"You don't know that for sure."

"Kit." Kid.

"Bella." Bronze Boy.

"Shut up." we both yelled.

"I do know that for sure!"

"How, how can you possibly know that!?"

"Cause ya'r god dam mother shot me after I beat the shit out of the boyfriend she had when we were thirteen!" I snapped before I could stop my self.

"W-what? I-I don't remember that."She stammered confused.

"Of course ya don't ya also don't remember much about any of her boyfriends or of any of the time I talked to her."

"But why-why can't I remember?" She asked worried.

"Why the hell would I let ya remember that ya'r mother hates me, the amount of times one of her boyfriends almost killed is or the number of times she tried to kill me. I control the mind the flow of information and when there a memory ya shouldn't see or don't need I hid it or doctor it!" I was to far gone to stop.

"But why?" She cried.

"To protract ya dammit! Ya'r my little sister Button and I'd do anythin' to protect ya and I have." I said tears gathering in my eyes.

"But what about you kit?" she asked in a whisper tear dripping from her eyes.

"I can't die Button. I'm already dead. The only way to get rid of me would be for ya to ceases to exist. Ya can live with out me but with out ya there is no me."

She jumped into my arms crying hard as she said " I couldn't live without you either sissy."

"Yes ya could Button ya might be sad but ya would have Bronze Boy, the peoplepire and the wolf pack to help ya."

"It wouldn't be the same not without you."

"That's not the point, the point is that ya could live with out me."

"But-but Seth he couldn't. He couldn't live with out you, your his imprint."

"And I don't plan on leavin'. As long as ya want me here Bell I will remain."

"Then it's settles your staying forever." she said firmly.

"I don't know Bell forever is a long time." I said half-joking.

"So what." she stated.

"Ya sure ya can handle me forever."

"Ye[ and I wouldn't want it any other way neither would any one else. Right?" she said turning to the group gathered around us.

"RIght." They all replied and for once wolves and peoplepires agreed on somthing

"Okay just remember yall said that."


	21. The Passage of Time

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: "RIght." They all replied and for once wolves and peoplepires agreed on something_

_"Okay just remember yall said that." _

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 21- The Passage of TIme**

Weeks pasted after Bell's promise of forever. The wolves and peoplepire were still protecting Bell best they could while trying to find Vicky. But with the deaths in Settle Cowboy feared a newborn army.

He thought of bring Peepire and his mate to help but didn't want others to find out about and feared what the wolves would think of his human drinking brother and sister.

The tension between Bronze Boy and I was still as strong as ever. While my relationship with the other peoplepire was only getting better. As was my relationship with most of the wolves.

Motor-Mouth mostly kept he distance from me after I bitched him out for try to start a relationship with Bell when he could Imprint at anytime and leave her alone and heart-broken.

After a repeat of the same argument four times it finely seem to have suck in. Hopefully.

Alpha-Dick seem to dislike me as much as I dislike. I mean I understand imprinting is ageist his will and everything but I could help disliking him for the way he treated Sister-Wolf.

He acted like he still had a say about her love life and what she want to do with her life. Evan before she became a wolf. Sister-Wold told me how he had shown up more the once when she was on a date and scared her date off. Or how he would try to tell her how that boy was all wrong for her and that she could do better.

Over all Alpha-Dick seem to think Sister-Wolf's life was still his business.

Sister-wolf and Rose-Petal had become my best friends over the last few weeks. Almost like older sisters in the way they help me get ready for my outings with Kid-Wolf or how three of us always ganging up on the boys when playing video games or picking movies.

Cowboy had quickly become my best male friend and something of an older brother. we would spend hours talking while Pix, Bell, and Kid were at school.

I had insisted Kid return to school after the first day.

Cowboy had laugh so hard he broke Mommapire table after I told him Peepires nick name.

Pix and I had a loss friendship which mostly consisted if annoying each other while the others watch and mostly laughed.

Mommapire who seem to get along well with Momma-Wolf after they meant at a group outing Kid-Wolf and I organized a few weekends ago. She also got alone surprisingly well with Sister-Wolf. Both bonding over there love of inter-design.

Mommapire had fill a place in my life that my mother wanted nothing to do with. She and Doctor C were more the hospitable in letting me stay with then and even welcoming Kid and the other wolves.

Bell and I would spend ever Friday afternoon together just the two of us. Doing all the things we always dreamed of doing together but couldn't sense I didn't have my own body. Starting with building sand castles to our last activity of baking cakes and cookies, enough to feed the whole pack and then some.

Saturdays were spent doing all the things I could never do in Bells subconscious. From ridding in an airplane to visiting Disney Land for a day with Bell, the Cullens and Kid at my side.

My Sundays were spent with Chief-Dad who made sure he had at least most of ever Sunday to spend with me. We went hiking, fishing, even drag Bell to a Base Ball game with us.

All in all Ith had been the best six weeks of my life. But, sadly I could already feel my body being to fade.

Slowly but surely it was getting closer to the when this body would be gone and I would be back In Bell's subconscious.

Sadness fill me at the thought and while I wanted to stay I knew I couldn't it was te price I had to pay.

Luckily Bell had agree to repeat the presses when we felt it would be safe to do so.

_**AN:Nicknames.**_

_**Sue-Momma-Wolf**_

_**Leah-Sister-Wolf**_

_**Seth-Kid-Wolf**_

_**Peter-Peepire**_


	22. Kit's Departure

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: Sadness fill me at the thought and while I wanted to stay I knew I couldn't it was te price I had to pay._

_Luckily__ Bell had agree to repeat the presses when we felt it would be safe to do so._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 22- Kit's Departure**

"Kit? Kit are you okay?" Bell's voice called braking through my thoughts.

We were at the peoplepire's house watch movies. Kid Had already left for the night and Chief-Dad was working late.

I tried to smile at her and the other who were all looking at me with concern.

"Kit?" she whispered tears filling here eyes.

We know this day was coming and she could feel it just as I could by morning I would be gone.

Tears dripped from my eyes as I looked away after nodding.

Bell jumped into my arms crying. The other around us said nothing as Doctor C and Mommapire call Chief-Dad and Kid-wolf both want to be here for it.

The only one who wasn't real bothered by my impending departure was Bronze Boy who dislike of me had only grew after he realized he couldn't read my mind anymore then he could read Bell's.

We stay in silence even after Chief and Kid arrived bring most of the wolves and Momma-Wolf with them.

Chief's eyes filled with tears as he pulled Bell and I into his arms.

Once he release us I found my place in my wolf's arms.

As the hours drew on I hugged each person expect Bronze Boy at least once. Doing my best to remember the feeling of their arms around me.

As I felt the sharp pain in the back of my head indicating my time was drawing to and end. I found myself once again in Kid's arms.

Swallowing my screams I did what I've want to for the pas t few weeks and kissed him.

I relished in the feeling of having his hot lips on my cooler ones. But finely the pain became to my. Screaming I released him clasping on the floor.

Throwing up was the only thing that stop my screams as my body began to shake. Faster and faster instill I was sure the room was shaking with me.

I could hear people screaming my name as I force my eyes open . Looking at my hand I saw that I could see though it and it was slowly disappearing all together.

Darkness. The pain had fade but so had everything else.

"Katrina Anna Swan' A voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around try to find the face with in the darkness.

"I'm afraid there wasn't anything we could do." The voice came again.

"What? Who's there? What's doing on?"

"It seems she died of massive brain damage." Again the voice came but I couldn't see anything.

"Who? Who died?" I cried

"Don't cry child all is well." A new voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked looking up to see a light in the distance.

"Do you want the pain to stop and go somewhere were you'll always be loved and wanted?" the second voice asked.

"What 'bout Bell" I questioned a season of Déjà vu almost over whelming me.

"Just walk into the light an it will all be over." instructed the voice.

"NO!" I screamed images of Bell and Kid filled my mind.

"They don't need you child. You don't belong there."

'Forever' Bell's voice said in my the back of my mind.

"FOrever I echoed.

Turning from the light I ran blindly away from in and the voice. I reach out with my mind for Bell. Finding the familiar place that I called home

I latched on with all my strength and my world explored in to lights, colors, and pain.

_**AN: So what did you guys think. Can any one guess how Kit died as a baby there should be more the enough clues at this point. Review and let me know.**_


	23. The Lullaby

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: Turning from the light I ran blindly away from in and the voice. I reach out with my mind for Bell. Finding the familiar place that I called home_

_I latched on with all my strength and my world explored in to lights, colors, and pain._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 23- The Lullaby**

The next time I came to I was in my room in my plane. The room was a mess, spare bits of paper everywhere. Things knock over or off the shelfs.

With a couple of waves of my hand I put the room back the way it was. Going though the rest of the house I did the same. Outside the yard was also a mess leaves and long grass everywhere even flowers pulled out of their beds. With a sigh I went to work fix the yard.

Finely finished repairing the damages I settled down into my hammock with candles, music, and the glowing full moon. Closing my eyes I began the long posses of organizing my mind.

Hours later I was finely done. Gathering the new things I head for the house. Over a dozen books went into the library. Almost three dozen new movie and a good half-dozen CD's, went into the living room along with two new photo albums.

In my room went a handful of picture. One of the first time I hugged Bell and the room around us lost in a moment of bliss.

Another of me and Chief-Dad sitting on a fishing boat him teaching me how to hold the rod with both of us smiling.

One of Sister-Wolf, Rose-Petal, and me laughing as we beat the boys yet again at video games.

The next was a group picture of everyone at the group picnic, Kid and I planned.

Finely on of Kid and I kissing, tears streaming down both of our cheeks.

I would most likely add more once I had time to go through my memory more independent. But, soon Bell would be waking up in the real world.

Quickly I made my secret room appear and added its ten new books mostly about things I though about but didn't want Bell finding.

Finely I heard Bell's call. With a single I slid into Bell's consciousness with her. She was still at the Cullen house only now she was alone in Bronze Boy's room.

'Hey Bell.'

'Kit how are you? When you disappeared it looked like you were in a lot of pain.'

'I'm fine Bell just mentally tried if anythin'.'

'You sure you were shaking and throwing up a lot?'

'Yes Bell I'm sure, I'm fine. How 'bout ya?'

'I'm okay a little shaken up and I have a bit of a headache.' She said still not sounding convinced that I was fine.

'How is everyone else?' I asked.

'Will after you disappear Seth had a bit of a panic attack instill I told him I could feel you. Speaking of which what took so long it was almost twenty minutes before I could feel you?'

'I don't know.'

'Well anyways it's almost time for school so what's the plan for today.'

'I need to rest. After school I'll come out and talk for a bit. But, it won't before long.'

'Okay I'll let the other know. I love you Kit.'

'I love ya too Button I'll talk to ya after school.'

'Bye.'

Back at my house I found my self laying on my bed thinking of what I had seen.

The first voice had been male. Easley placed as a Doctor. But the other voice. The one who told me to walk into the light. It had been unlike anything I had ever heard before.

It was warm and comforting. Soothing even. Feminine. It was differently a woman's voice and while I couldn't put a face to the voice I was sure I had heard it somewhere before. Whispers. A lullaby.

The voice had once sung me a lullaby I was sure of it.

_'Hush now precious_

_Don't you cry_

_Tears are a treasure_

_To help you get by_

_Hush now angle_

_Let you wings guide thy_

_To the place where you_

_Were always ment to be_

_Let go now darling_

_Of the pain you cling to_

_Let your wings carry thy_

_To the place ment for you_

_Dream now child_

_Of the promise land_

_For one so pure as thy'_

I hummed along with the song in my head. Not all the words make sense. I try to remember if the voice had been talking in a different language but all I had ever heard was English.

Goosebumps broke out over my skin as I whisper the words out load.

The song was calling to something within my very soul. Turning over one the bed my eyes land on the picture of Kid and I.

Closing my eyes I picture Kid in my mind's eye as the song fade. Only one line echoed in my head.

'Let GO Now'

'Never' I mental whispered back and with it the song was gone as I drifted off to a light sleep.

_**AN: The song I wrote my self so if it sucks sorry. My brother is the song writer in my family. Anyways thanks everyone for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**_


	24. Kit and Vicky Talk

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: 'Let GO Now'_

_'Never' I mental whispered back and with it the song was gone as I difted off to a light sleep._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 24- Kit and Vicky Talk**

Days went by as I ponder more and more on the stange song and voice.

I would talk to Kid and the other each day but with the deaths in Seattle escalating everyone one was getting to busy.

I had been back in Bell's mind for almost two mouth before Vicky made her move.

Pixypire had been getting visions of an attack but couldn't pin down a date. There was always one personpire and one wold with Bell and when Vicky attack came it just happen to be kid and Bronze Boy.

Vicky had spit her newborns into three groups. One group attack the Cullen house. While another attack the border. THe finely group Vicky brought with her in an attack on Chief-Dad's house. Luckily Chief was at Hot-Wheels at the time.

There were twenty-four newborns in all. Ten at each of the other attacks and four plus Vicky at the attack on Chief's house.

Kid had alerted us to an attack from his place outside. Bronze Boy had rush outside to fight.

'We need to hide Bell' I told my panicking sister.

'Were?' she asked.

'The basement, worse comes to worse we can head down emergency tunnel Chief told us about.'

'But, he wasn't even sure if it was still in tact it hasn't been used sense before we were born.' she argued.

'I know but it could be our only hope.'

Silence meant my replay as a howl sound outside.

'Go to the basement' I told her forcefully try my hardest not to think about what was happening outside.

We made it to the basement door without incident but just as Bell was about to open the door the fight spilled into the house.

Bronze Boy was fighting a blond hair newborn female who had her teeth suck into his right arm.

Bell's fear spiked as she presses her self against the wall.

The climax of the fight happen when Vicky herself appeared and grab Bell by the neck.

Pain filled my heart as Bell whimpered.

'We have to do **IT!'**

'But ut hasn't been long enough.'

"It doesn't matter my appearances will stop her from killing ya. Hopefully long enough for help to arrive.'

Vicky had carried us to a clearing in the woods behind the house.

"Seems I've finely got you dear Isabella."Vicky said tightening her hold slightly.

Nether of us try to answer as we focused on creating me a new body.

Bell's first scream rang out around the clearing, Vicky chuckled. She most likely thought she was the cause of the pain.

But when my voice join Bell Vicky dropped us. It had to be freaky hearing two different voices coming out of one body.

Slowly and even more painfully then before my body appeared.

"What?! What kind of tricky is this?" Vicky asked stepping away from us as we both fell to the ground.

Gritting my teeth I shakily stood.

"Hey there Vicky-dear. How are ya?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she demand.

"Why I'm someone ya've pissed off. Now what is it that you truly want with this girl?" I said waving my hand at Bell doing my best to get Vicky talking and stall for time.

"I'm going to kill her because she the reason my mates dead." Vicky growled.

"Really ya mean to tell me a single human killed a vampire. Ya'r mate must have been really weak."

"Shut up James was not weak it was her mate that killed him to protect her."

"Ah as any good mate would do. But pretty boy isn't all that strong. Sure he's fast but come on any one good enough could win against that. So I guess your mate was still pretty weak to lose against someone like him."

Vicky growled and hissed "My James Was NOT Weak. Her was the strongest vampire there was."

"Apparently not if someone like pretty boy killed him. Ya sure it wasn't someone else. Did ya see him die?"

She didn't answer she only growled more.

"Oh so ya didn't see him die. Then how d o ya know he's dead?" I asked simple.

"Because she came back but my mate didn't" Vicky answer pointing a finger at Bell who was still kneeling on the ground behind me.

"Ah and how do you know she had anything to do with ya'r mate's disappearance."

"He was hunting her when he disappeared" Vicky stated.

But I could see the conflicted in her eyes.

"What if he found somethin' else to hunt. Somethin' he liked even better. Or maybe he decided she wasn't worth it."

"Enough!" Vicky growled and start forward.


	25. Kit's Choice

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: "Enough!" Vicky growled and start forward._

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 25- Kit's Choices**

Time was up out seemed as Vicky growled again.

"I don't know who you are or what but I can see that you're trying to protect that girl and one way or another she will die today."

I said nothing as I stood in front of my sister.

Vicky smile creepily and lunched at me.

I was thrown away from Bell. My body slamming into a tree.

"Ah so breakable." Vicky commented most likely hearing the sound of my ribs creaking.

Smirking she grab Bell's arm. Digging her fingers into Bell's causing her to scream she said " The both of you, all of them damn wolves, and all the pathetic vampire will die today starting with this girl.

Finished speaking she bit into Bell's arm.

**"NO!"**I screamed and suddenly Vicky was sent flying.

Wind wiped around me as I stood. The world was shaking and pain filled me with every move I made.

**"You will NOT hurt my sister"** I said but it came out more like a growl.

I could hear Bell's screaming about something but all I could forces on was this red-eyed vampire.

I stepped closer to her and with each step I took an unknown forces push her deeper into the ground.

In my mind's eye I imaged this evil vampire burning in flames and to my astonishment flames suddenly appeared.

The flames eat away at her hair and skin as she screamed not even able to move.

Confused but more censured for Bell I turn away and ran as fast as I could to my sister side.

She was laying in a ball whimpering but I couldn't make out what she was saying because of the roar of the wind around us.

I pulled Bell into my arms as tears drip from my eyes. With my tears came rain which began pelting the ground around us but never made it past the sphere of high-powered wind.

I laid on the ground hugging Bell to me as the world outside our sphere filled with chaos.

Rushing sound filled the sphere sounding a lot like stack or white noise.

A strange sense of comfort filled me as I closed my eyes never realising my sister.

...

I was dreaming I was almost sure of it. But I didn't care where ever I was, was warm and I could still feel my sister's hand in mine.

Strange sound filled the space around us. A contend thumping and hashing ins a never-ending cycle.

Were ever we where was a small place. But the feeling of my sister next to brought me comfort.

"It's time." a voice said from nowhere.

"Time for what?" I questioned holding tighter to my sister who show no notice of the sound.

"This is your last chance child you must let her go." The voice whisper calmly.

"No." I cried tears leaking from my still shut eyes.

"You must. You don't belong with her it's time for you to leave." The voice insisted.

"But why?"I asked tears pouring from my eyes.

"Because if you don't you will never be able to. Your time has come and passed. Yet you cling to what you can not have." Explain the voice.

"She's my sister she needs me." I tried.

"Why child? Why does she need you even now when she has so many willing to die for her?"

"But it not the same they can't protect her the way I can." I insisted.

"She no longer needs protection. When next she wakes she will be able to protect her self."

"No she, she still needs me she said so forever."

"You have given her more than enough. You have saved her from more things then she'll ever know and now it time for her to do it on her own."

"Please! Please don't make me leave I don't wanna." I begged.

"I can't make you do anything little one but you have done enough. You deserve happiness and a place where you are loved."

"But don't you see with Bell and the other I have happiness and Kid loves me."

"I see. If that is truly you choices."

"It is I want to stay with my family. THe one I found for myself."

"Then Open your eyes child and let me give you a gift for one so pure as you."

I open my eyes. I found my self soundly standing in front of a glowing figure. The was no sign of Bell and all around us was darkness.

Looking closer at the figure I saw a women with slickly black hair and eyes like glowing orbs of different colors. She was dressed in a gown that seem to glow in different shades of every color imaginable even some I never seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Chuckling the women replayed " Everyone asks that. I am everything and nothing. Everywhere yet nowhere. Everyone but no one. But, to you I am the owner of an ant farm."


	26. Everything & Nothing

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: Chuckling the women replayed " Everyone asks that. I am everything and nothing. Everywhere yet nowhere. Everyone but no one. But, to you I am the owner of an ant farm."_

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 26- Everything & Nothing**

Fear filled me as I stammered "Oh God!"

The woman chuckled again and said "I have been called that yes. But I am also the Devil and Demon at the sometime as I am God and Angle."

"I don't understand." I said to confused to say anything else.

"No you probable don't let me explain. You child see me in this form because it is what brings you comforted. What you want to see."

I nodded.

"Another could stand in front of me and see what they think to be the Devil, because that is what they expect to see. Yet another will see something else entirely. Do you understand?"

"I think so you appear as what ever we believe in or think we should see." I tried.

"Yes because I am everyone and no one."

"But which are you when it just you. What do you see."

"Ah I would see everything and everyone. You see child I have always been but was never born and can never die. My life much like your is contacted to others. For as long as people have believed in something I have been there and for as long as they continue to believe I will remain. It matters not what they believe in for I am what ever they believe."

"But how, how do you know what they believe in."

"They tell me or their souls do. You see everything that has a thought feels emotions or lives has a soul and I can see them."

I was confused but I listen on anyways.

"Within the soul I see it owners life and I see what they believe in and then I reflected it back to them. Than I help them through the door." She said.

"What door? Where does it lead?"

"The door is a passage to where ever the soul want's to go. It can be haven or hell. At the same time it could be reborn or left to float through darkness forever. But now our time draws short and soon you must leave and return to you sister if that is still your wish." She said softly and still as calmly as before.

"Yes, it is."

"Vary well and because yours is one of the purest souls I have ever seen I wish to give you a gift."

"What do you mean? What kind of gift?" I asked confused.

"You see child I have seen countless souls but some how you differ from the rest. Normal when a soul dies so young they only have one thing to believe in its birth or it mother. So most are reborn. But you, you died-no were killed at less than a week old and you wanted nothing more than to protect your sister and it was all you believed in. When you first appeared her I didn't take a form like most of the time and I had No chance to lead you to the door for as soon as you appeared you were gone." She stop here for a moment stepping closer to me.

"I have never seen a soul disappear from here on it own. But, You did and I looked for you confuse and worried about what had happened. I didn't find you for a very long time not instill two years had gone by and you reappeared here."

She stopped again taking my hands in hers. They were warm and smooth. The softest things I had ever felt.

"Your sister had died but instead of her soul leaving her body yours left and the miracle happened your sister lived. Again you disappeared but this time I sent a small part of myself with you. You reappeared deep in you sister's subconscious and there you stayed. For a time at least. Over the years you have appeared before me many times each one in place of your sister. At least instill you where ten and the two of you learn to make your own body. Each time your body died you reappeared and each time you fought to get back to you sister. Countless times you have died but you always went back. Wanting nothing more than to protect your sister and now for the first time there is something else you want." Her voice was soft and loving as she spoke.

"What, what do I want?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"Do you not know my dear child you want to live. You want to live beside your sister. You want to be able to have your own body always with out the need for you sister to feel pain. But most of all you wan to be able to love that boy. Kid as you call him. You want to have a life. But you would never ask, you would never even think about leaving your sister for you still want to protect her."

I didn't say anything as tears spilled from my eyes. Her warm hand wiped my tears away.

"And now after all this time I can finely give your soul what it rightly deserves."

I looked up into her eyes at her words but before I could asked anything she smiled and Kissed my forehead.

My body filled with warmth and a strange tingling sensation. The last thing I saw was her smile at me as she whispered "Have the life you deserve and the one that is rightly yours. Live my child. Live happily forever."


	27. Kit's Ending

_**AN: Hey everyone this is the last chapter and I would like to thank everyone who read this story. As well as everyone who review. I will still be updating chapters as the are Betaed but the story will be marked as complete . Also a big thanks to The Daughter of Night for Betaing.**_

_**Disclaimer: The story Twilight and all Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kit is mine. You are more than welcome to use her in your own story or any other ideas you may find in this story as long as you let people know where they came from. Anything that seem like it from another story please let me know and I will give the story and author the rightly dues.**_

_Last time: My body filled with warmth and a strange tingling sensation. The last thing I saw was her smile at me as she whispered "Have the life you deserve and the one that is rightly yours. Live my child. Live happily forever."_

**Twin Personality**

**Chapter 27- KIt's Ending**

When I woke up next lay on a bed Bell still in my arms but now her body was hard as stone and cold as ice.

"Kit!" Her voice said but it sound strange.

"Bell?'I qutioned.

"Oh Kit I was so afeared." She cried sobbing tearlessly into my shoulder.

"Kit!" Kid's voice call from off to the side or the room near the door. Turning My head I looked at him.

He looked sickly like he had not slept or eaten in a very long time.

"Kit." He whisperd stepping closer with tears in his eyes.

"Kid?" I start but was stopped when suddenly he was in my arms with Bell.

Both sobbing, her tearlessly and him soaking my shirt with all his tears.

I didn't know what to do so I just held on to them both as an hour pasted.

"Seth? Bella?" Mommapire voice called from somewhere downstairs.

Both just clung to me sobbing.

Suddenly Mommapire appeared in the door way to the room with the other peoplepire close behind her.

"Kit! Oh my God your awake." Momma cried rushing at me.

She was closely followed by Rose-Petal and the others.

"Wait!" I called as everyone rush at me.

"If ya'r all gonna hug me and cry all at once we're gonna need a bigger bed and have to do it in shifts or somethin'."

Silence but smiles answered me.

"Will one of yall at least tell me why yall are cryin'?" I asked.

"Kit, honey you've been asleep for almost ten mouths." Momma said.

My mind froze surly I hadn't been speaking with Everything for that long.

"Ten mouths? It only felt like an hour or two. Three tops. There no way Everythin' talked for that long." I said.

"I don't know who Everything is but it was indeed almost ten mouths. Nine mouth, two weeks, and three days to exact" Pixy said.

"But, but- I don't understand." I muttered more to myself than anything else.

"Nether do we. I couldn't find anything wrong with you. Nothing to explain why you wouldn't wake up. The amazing thing is that you body never start to break down from lack of movement if anything it got stronger as time went on." Doctor C said.

"It doesn't matter at least your awake now." Bell said finely pulling away from me.

Kid's head nodded but he just held me tighter.

Hours late Kid and Bell finely let me got of me so I could shower and eat. After I had been hugged by everyone even Bronze Boy of course. As well as a cheek over from Doctor C.

Sister-Wolf, Play-Boy and Motor-Mouth showed up while I was shower and after another round of huggers, Chief-Dad showed up bring with him Momma-Wolf and Hot-Wheels. The hug fest started again.

Finely we were all seat around the dinning rooms large table.

"After Edward and I finished off the last of the newborns at Charlie we race to where Bella's scent lead into the forest. But by the time we got there Victoria was in flames and you and Bella where on the ground. We try but we couldn't reach you there was some kind of wind sphere protecting you. For almost three full days you stayed like that." Kid said his voice fill will sorrow.

I took his hand in mine and lead into his side. He sigh slightly and squeezed my hand.

"We join the after we finish the last of the newborns at the border" Sister-Wolf said.

"As did we."Rose-petal added.

"But what we all want to know is what happen to you. Bella told us how you got Victoria talking to stall and how you were thrown into a tree. Then how Victoria bit her but she didn't remember anything after that." Doctor C said.

I closed my eyes thinking about what had happened. Reopening them I started.

"After she bit Bell I yelled at her and something throw Vicky off Bell and then she just catch on fire. Know that I think about it the whole thing was very strange. I ran to bell and held her and then the sphere appeared and it started raining. After that I just kinda passed out."

"Then what you said you talked to someone who was it" Doctor C asked.

"I didn't but not in the clearing somewhere else maybe even in my own head I don't know. But anyways she told me she is everything and Nothing. Everyone yet no one. Everywhere but nowhere. Has no name bit is called many. She is what ever you believe and has always been."

Everyone began asking questions which I didn't answer instill Bell asked "What did she tell you?"

Smiling I answer simply "To live forever."

And I did. Years came and went but I lived. Even after Sister-Wolf found her mate and stop phasing, Even after Motor-Motor imprinted on a human-vampire hybrid form South America. And both died protracting their son from the Volturi.

I lived to see the Volturi distorted from the inside out after Chelsea died in the fight with Motor-Mouth.

I watch as people came and went out of my life but always at my side was my wold and my sister with her bronze boy.

Then when even forever was coming to an end I lived as man kind left the Earth behind. I lived instill the end and I never stop believing in Everything.

Katrina Anna Swan

Born Sunday September 13/1987

Died Friday September 18/1987

An Angel in The Hands Of God

Kit Clearwater(Swan) lived forever. Even after her death. She was killed many times but her soul was so strong nothing could keep her from coming back. The first time she died was at the hands of her mother. But, still she came back to protect her sister forever.

**The End**

_**AN: Soooo... What did you think. Love it? Hate it? Questions? Anything. Oh and for those who didn't figure it out Kit died the first time by Shaken Baby Syndrome. For all of those who have or look after small children remember NEVER shake the child. If you feel over whelmed ask for help. Family friends a neighbor even the emergence personally. Or put the child in their bed or some where safe where they can't be hurt and walk away for a few minutes. It okay for them to cry as long as there not hurt. But never, ever shake them. Thank you.**_


End file.
